Lost Signal
by Kiristo
Summary: Kirk is scheduled to beam down to a new planet to establish a trade deal. But an ion storm interferes with the transporter and Jim finds himself in an alternate reality where not only is the Federation completely different but so is his counterparts relationship with Spock. He strikes a deal to get him home but the longer he stays will he still want to go back? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Captain's log: Stardate: 2261.90

 _The Enterprise is scheduled to establish a trade agreement with the planet of Vesul. It lies at the edge of Federation space and acts as a key trade location for many different alien cultures, some of which the Federation has yet to contact. I am to meet with Councilman Draal, who is in charge of the trade port. He operates on a tight schedule and can only afford a meet within a specific window of time. He prefers to do so in person due to a cultural belief against using screens to communicate so I am to beam down as soon as possible along with a small security detail. Vesul lies close to Klingon space and while there currently is no existing trade agreement with Vesul and the Klingon Empire the Federation has deemed it important to establish an agreement before them._

The sound of thunder interrupted the chatter among Bridge crew as they glanced around in nervous anticipation. Jim had been preoccupied preparing for his transport down but paused to look at Spock who was busy at his Science station.

"How does the ion storm look, Mr. Spock?"

"It is approaching swiftly, Captain, however, it is interfering with ship scanners. I am unable to obtain accurate readings on its intensity and velocity."

"Reports are coming in from various departments that the storm is also interfering with some of the ship's systems, Captain," Uhura added.

"Looks like I better get down there sooner rather than later," Jim muttered.

"I shall accompany you to the transporter and monitor the storm's progress. We may need to delay transport should the ion storm interfere with transporter capabilities." Spock said as he grabbed a tricorder.

"Mr. Sulu you have the conn," Jim said as he rose from the captain's chair and headed for the turbolift with Spock following close behind him.

"Deck 5," Jim said and the lift moved. "Seems like a simple enough meeting. Shouldn't be a problem to establish an agreement and be out of here in no time." Jim smiled. Spock made no comment but inclined his head. "The Vesulians seem like an interesting people, don't you think?." Jim added in an attempt to establish small talk.

"Indeed. From the written reports we possess they are said to be mostly humanoid in appearance with thick armored skin, not unlike some of the Xenarthra grouping of mammals from early Earth. Their planet was once primarily desert with a harsher climate so their people adapted to the environment. However, there exists no images of their species as they maintain a strong cultural belief where imagery, especially video communication or photography, can trap their 'immortal souls' from passing into their version of 'Heaven' after death and in essence trapping them in that image plane of existence forever."

"Kind of a chilling thought." Jim grinned.

"Perhaps." Spock mused, "Although their environment has changed greatly as they have made significant advances in technology they still maintain that belief and their appearances have changed little based on written accounts."

Jim nodded, "I guess they just don't like having their pictures taken."

Spock ignored the comment, "Much of their cultural advances can be attributed to their trade industry. Vesul is in an ideal location for many different alien species traveling between worlds. Since the first contact was made by an outside species Vesul evolved into an important trade center in this sector of the galaxy. The Federation would like to extend a trade agreement as a means of studying the many different species and cultures which visit the planet. In theory, it may lead to more alliances. Keeping ties with the Federation would also be the logical course of action for the Vesulians as we can provide more advanced technology and defensive systems. Since the Federation operates on peaceful terms as opposed to the Klingons it is more likely our alliance will provide a greater profit"

Jim nodded, "In other words, 'Don't screw this up'." One of Spock's eyebrows shot up in an amused gesture and they stood in a comfortable silence for several moments. "So...once I've successfully established this agreement and the transport of the supplies is finished we'll have some free time before our next mission. What do you say to a game of chess when we're both free?"

Spock's face set back into a cold mask, "You may find time for leisure once we have completed our tasks on Vesul, Captain, but as the Vesulians were generous enough to provide flora specimens from their planet I find I will likely be detained within the Science Department and must decline your invitation."

The cold response clipped through Jim's lightened mood and wiped the smile right off of his face, "Right, of course. Guess it slipped my mind." Jim focused on the doors in front of him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pit that formed in his stomach just then. He could feel the Vulcan's eyes boring into his skull and knew the exact moment Spock opened his mouth to say something. By some merciful intervention the doors swooshed open at that moment and he hurried out, not allowing the Vulcan to say whatever he was going to say.

After the whole Nero incident followed by Khan, Jim had put his best foot forward in an attempt to befriend the Vulcan. He had taken Spock's input into consideration more often while on a difficult mission, even if they still butted heads more often than not. It often worked out in their favor and they made a great command team that way. They had begun to do paperwork together, the Vulcan stating it increase accuracy and the rate of speed it was completed allowing for more time to focus on other matters. They frequently ate in the mess hall at the same time and discussed varying topics over meals with other members of the bridge crew. He found out that had a lot of shared interests this way. He had even coerced Spock to play chess with him one evening and had beaten him. This lead to them playing at least once a week and although Spock won more than Jim both men had seemed to enjoy it. Or so he thought. Recently Spocked took his meals in his quarters and declined their chess games. He rarely saw the Vulcan off of the bridge and it was almost like the Vulcan actively avoided him.

They were supposed to have some legendary friendship but lately, he wondered if the drastic changes in this timeline meant it wasn't within their destiny or if he overstepped some unspoken Vulcan social line. Anytime he tried to bring it up Spock would deflect the subject and excuse himself so he figured he would just never know. Lately, he just because less and less persistent in attempting to convince Spock to hang out.

It didn't help that the mind meld with the Vulcan's older self had some unfortunate side effects. Every now and then he would receive a small flash of a memory that wasn't his own. It didn't happen often and felt much like deja vu, but to Jim's dismay, many of the memories were happy ones that involved his alternate self and Spock Prime. It was evident they had a stronger relationship in that timeline and Jim envied it.

Jim swallowed his disappointment as he entered the transporter room. Now was not the time to dwell on his social problems he had a mission to do. Security Officer Hendorff and two crewmen finished setting cargo bins, gifts to the Vesulians from the Federation, on the extra pads before standing on the primary ones. Lieutenant Kyle was at the controls and Doctor McCoy hovered to the side with his arms crossed in front of him and a characteristic scowl on his face.

"Bones! Here to see me off?" Jim grinned as he trotted over to his friend.

"Given your knack for attracting trouble, I thought it wise to look after you lot since you insist on trusting this confounded tech to scatter your atoms across space and time during a storm and expect everything to be hunky-dory!" The doctor grumbled.

"Energize," Hendorff said. The transporter hummed to life and their images danced in a sparkle of yellow lights as their bodies slowly began to fade. After a few moments they should have dematerialized completely yet it appeared as if they were rematerializing back on the transporters then disappearing again. Kyle began to turn dials and press buttons on the control panel as he observed the wave patterns on the screen. McCoy's body noticeably became rigid and his eyes widened into saucers. A few tense moments later the crewmen and cargo had vanished from the pad. McCoy gave him the 'I told you so' look.

"Trouble?" Jim Kirk questioned as he walked to the side of the control panel. Kyle examined the panel again before looking at his Captain.

"There seems to be some interference from the Ion storm, sir, but I am receiving confirmation the crewman made it safely to the surface," Kyle answered as he looked at his screen. He made a few adjustments before nodding to the Captain, "Should be fine now, Sir."

"Fine or not it's not natural to scatter a man's particles and rematerializing them somewhere else in the first place! It's only a matter of time before something goes horribly wrong and frankly I don't think now is the best time to mess with this stuff." McCoy snapped.

"That's the spirit, Bones." Jim grinned.

A loud burst of thunder rumbled throughout the room and Jim, McCoy, and Kyle unconsciously looked up. Spock glanced up from his tricorder to look at the settings on the panel, "Captain, perhaps it would be wise to delay any further transports to or from the surface until after the storm has passed."

"Or not transport at all," McCoy mumbled.

Jim ignored the good doctor's comment, "Any idea on how long it will be until the storm passes, Mr. Spock?"

"Approximately three point seven five hours if my readings are correct, Captain."

"Tck…that's too long. The High Councilman won't allow that." Jim muttered. "Kyle, can you compensate the transporter for the storm over the next few minutes? Just long enough to beam me down? I'm sure we can find something on world to occupy us after until the storm passes."

"I should be able to so long as the storm doesn't change too much in the new few minutes, Sir," Kyle answered.

If it were possible Jim could have sword Spock stiffened more than usual, "Captain, I would advise against beaming to the surface or retrieving the team until the storm has passed. Perhaps the councilmen will permit the meeting via audio communication only due to the circumstances."

"Spock's right, Jim." McCoy agreed.

Jim gaped at him, "Never thought I'd see the day you two would agree! Pinch me I must be dreaming."

"This isn't funny, Jim!"

"Look I get it you two are worried. But establishing this trade agreement is important to the Federation and we'll get on the best terms with Vesul by honoring their requests. I have to go." Jim hopped up onto a transporter pad. "Might be a bumpy ride but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Captain, I am well aware of the requests of the Councilman and their beliefs, however, I must object to-" Spock went to protest again but was cut off when the Captain raised his hand to silence him.

"I won't argue with you about this, Spock. I'm going down and that's final."

"Damnit, Jim…" McCoy muttered.

"Energize," Jim commanded in a far more authoritative tone and Kyle switched on the transporter. Just as Jim saw the familiar swirl of lights around him he felt a sharp jolt of the ship and a clap of thunder reverberate around the ship before his vision tunneled to black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bumpy_ had been an understatement. When Jim came to he felt like he had had a night of binging Saurian brandy with Bones and was now suffering the consequences. His head pounded, his ears rang, his stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot, and his limbs refused to cooperate. When his vision slowly started to come to he was blinded by the brightness of light around him. He decided to just lay there for a while until he regain his composure. If he _had_ gotten this drunk and couldn't remember the how, when, and why Bones was going to hypo him into oblivion. Again. He sighed and was about to attempt to go back to sleep when he noticed shadowy figures moving around him. The ringing in his ears was slowly being replaced by noises that sounded as if they were submerged.

"-o is this?!" He heard a deep voice shout. There was a muffled response Jim couldn't make out followed by a smack and a thud. One of the shadows in his line of sight fell to the ground. There was more shouting, more muffled voices and bangs, and a shuffling of shadows and dancing lights in front of him. This was too much for his addled brain to handle and just as Jim felt on the cusp of unconsciousness again he was jerked awake by a harsh grasp on his forearms and he was forced to stand. His head lolled down as his neck couldn't yet find the strength to support its weight.

"What is your name?!" The deep voice shouted. Jim winced against the noise and leaned away with a grunt. His neck snapped back as a sharp pain struck the side of his face. Having had some sense knocked back into him he blinked rapidly before settling on a glare at the one who hit him. _Definitely not human…_ he thought as his vision cleared, the word _Xenarthra_ echoed in his head in Spock's voice. Humanoid of some type but skin dark and more like an armadillo's scales, no hair, a hooked almost beak-like nose and jagged teeth. He was shouting commands at some surrounding humanoids in a language Jim couldn't understand and the universal translator failed to recognize as it kept pinging at him. Yet this _thing_ knew Standard somehow. The poor recipients of beings verbal assault scurried away in fear. Suddenly the commanding humanoid grabbed Jim's face and drug it close to his own.

"You will answer me." He sneered, "Who are you? How did you transport here?"

"Not a very nice way to say hi." Jim slurred and he realized his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. This earned him another smack to the face.

"If you do not have a name then you are of no use to me." The being looked at the ones holding Jim, "Take him to the execution chamber."

"Wait! I'm James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise!" Jim shouted as the humanoids holding him had begun to drag him away. The commanding one held a hand up to stop the other two. He stood silent for several moments before slowly turning to face Jim, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. Jim silently wondered if he made the right choice by divulging his identity. But if this _was_ Vesul then he was supposed to be here anyway and he hoped this was just a big misunderstanding.

"Impossible…" It muttered.

"Heh, you can check my credentials if you want but I'm telling the truth. If you execute me then you'll have to answer to my crew." He smirked. The humanoid stormed over to Jim and grabbed him by his hair to turn his head this way and that as he scrutinized every inch of Jim's face.

"How?!" It roared and Jim tried to lean away.

"Uh, transporter? Now don't get so hasty with the questions just yet. I've told you my name but you haven't told me yours. Not sure if that's how things are done here but in my culture that's considered rude."

The humanoid paused before barking out a laugh as he leaned back and observed the human, "General Horvath."

"Nice to meet you." Jim flashed his trademark grin and the General returned it before looking at the beings restraining Jim.

"Remove any possessions he might have on him and take him to the cells."

Jim huddled on his makeshift cot which was more like a plank of wood with a thin blanket. He guessed that he must have been in this prison for a few days at this point based on how many times the lights were turned off or on, which seemed to coincide with some type of night and day cycle. Or he guessed as much at least. He was unconscious more often than not and that made it hard to track time accurately. He shifted to find a more comfortable position but hissed when one of his bruised bones serred in protest to movement.

When he wasn't asleep in his cell, or being force fed questionable alien food that made his stomach churn, he was dragged to a locked room for interrogation with Horvath and any resistance on his part was countered with painful repercussions. The questions he was asked made little to no sense to him and his explanations regarding his transport to the planet for peaceful negotiations fell on deaf ears.

Horvath confirmed he was on Vesul but gave away little information other than that. He wasn't aware of any military system the Vesulian government had as reports stated they were a primarily peaceful species with a small security force who employed non-violent practices. If they did need extra security they hired protection from another alien species but there was even less information no them. He was fairly certain the guards, and General Horvath, were Vesulian and not the other species.

Other prisoners were dispersed in the cells around his own but since each room was closed off with metal and stone he rarely saw them. Only a small window in the door provided any insight into the hall outside. He once caught a glimpse of an Andorian and a Tellarite as he was escorted to the interrogation room along with a few species he didn't recognize but he didn't see any other Humans. This only made him worry more about the fate of the men who beamed down before he did.

What of his ship then? His crew? No doubt Spock would send a search party to look for them but as far as he could tell it's been a few days with no sign of a rescue team. His communicator was gone so they couldn't lock onto him for transport or comm him. He hoped at least the security team was found and extracted. If he wasn't found then it wouldn't bother him so long as his crew and ship were safe and sound.

His stomach suddenly fell out from under him as he recognized the click of the door being unlocked. Looks like Horvath was ready for another round.

He soon found himself dragged to the interrogation room however, when he was shoved into the all too familiar uncomfortable metal chair this time only Horvath stood behind the metal desk in front of him as opposed to the standard two guards who would always flank his sides. A strange alien, the likes of which he wasn't familiar with, stood in a dark corner just staring at him. This sudden change unsettled him and something at the back of his mind was raising a little red flag.

"Who are you?" The General asked as was per the usual start of their interrogations.

"James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets." Jim repeated for what he considered the umpteenth time over the past few days.

" _United Federation of Planets_ …" General Horvath mocked, "Is that what the rebellion is calling themselves now? A bunch of murders and criminals pretending to be a united organization? That is indeed humourous."

"I don't know what rebellion you're talking about and the Federation is a peaceful organization. We seek out new worlds to establish alliances to share knowledge and resources." Jim's voice completely monotone. This was just another script performance of their repeated conversations.

"Right." Sarcasm practically oozed off of the General "Now, how did you achieve the transport into the penitentiary?"

"Wasn't exactly intentional...When my ship arrived at Vesul I was supposed to beam down for a scheduled appointment with the High Councilman, which mind you was a mutual agreement by Vesul and the Federation. This isn't exactly what I was told to expect when I beamed down. Moreover where are the three crewman who beamed down before I did?"

His question was ignored. "Our people have no peaceful negotiations with you. This _Federation_ you speak of is obviously the rebel movement against the Empire. Where are your forces hiding?"

"For the last time I have no idea what rebel movement you're talking about! We are not rebels! And what _Empire_? Are you with the Klingons?" Jim demanded and at this Horvath laughed. God how he wished he could punch that stupid, ugly, scaly face into oblivion.

"Klingons...It is good you have still have humor in you, Kirk. I will ask nicely again as a courtesy….Where are your forces hiding on Vesul?"

Jim hesitated, not sure if he should reveal the Enterprise which might still be in orbit, "What forces? Where are the three men, three _Humans_ , who beamed down before me?!"

"There were no other transports before you, our engineers were repairing our transporter when you beamed in. You are our only Terran rebel in custody. We have other rebels but they are not Terran." Horvath answered. Jim was bit surprised by his answer. Horvath usually refused to answer any of his questions over the past few interrogations, opting instead to scream at him, throw him around, or demand more answers for questions he had no answers to. "They must be hiding on world somewhere. Did you come to attempt to rescue them?"

"I already told you I was sent by the Federation for negotiations! I don't know about any rebels!"

Horvath sighed and looked at the alien in the corner who nodded, "I read his mind as requested, Sir, he is telling the truth. His mind revealed he was transported from the _Enterprise_ in orbit around Vesul. However, our scanners have no recent recordings of unauthorized ships in orbit and the _Enterprise_ we know of is docked at Thyophora. He has no knowledge of the rebellion or the Empire."

Jim's heart leapt into his throat and he stared at the being. General Horvath looked genuinely shocked before letting out a deep, guttural growl and storming out of the room. The other being follow him and two guards entered immediately after to escort Jim back to his cell. He barely registered the usual noises from the his neighbor's cells as he was dragged through the hall, his mind echoing the words of the alien on repeat: _The Enterprise we know of is docked at Thyophora._

Two days past after that and Jim couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't being taken for his daily interrogations. Not that he missed them but the change in scheduled was concerning. He constantly worried for his ship and crew and feared the telepathic intrusion in his mind put them in jeopardy. The telepaths comments on the ship being docked only made the sinking pit in his stomach grow further. Why would the ship be docked? If so where was the crew and where the hell is Thyophora?

Spock….Surely Spock would get the crew to safety, right? Or die trying. That thought turned his blood to ice and he curled in on himself as he lay on his cot. McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Checkov, Sulu, _everyone_...His crew, his ship, was likely in danger and he was stuck in a god forsaken cell and there was nothing he could do about it. It ate at him for two days. He swore if he got out alive, if even one crewman was hurt, and if this _was_ some kind of misunderstanding he'd let the Councilman know how he feels about how things are done here and damn the consequences.

He was broken out of his train of thought as familiar tread of footsteps echo throughout the hall outside his cell. With a sigh he folded his arms over his chest and rolled over so his back was to the door. He heard the click of the metal door being unlocked again before it swung open with the piercing screech of rusted hinges. Jim didn't move as he fully anticipated being dragged out _again_ for another round of yelling and beating. Or maybe just another plunge into his brain again seeing as everyone and their mother loved to get in his head.

"Mr. Kirk?" A voice asked. He frowned, this voice was different than his usual guards, softer. He turned to look over his shoulder.

Instead of the heavily armored armadillos that he was accustomed to in the doorway stood two aliens just like the telepathic one from the interrogation room. They were tall creatures with long, thin arms, and their hands had only four fingers. They had elongated heads and two fleshy swirls on either side of their heads that reminded him of a ram. Their eyes were exceptionally large and multi colored with small pupils. Their noses were no more than a slight bump with a horizontal slit underneath that opened and closed as they breathed, not unlike common Earth rabbits, and they had plump purple lips.

"Can I help you…?" He asked cautiously.

"You may come with us to bathe and a obtain a new set of clothing." One of them answered.

Jim blinked and glanced down at his tattered clothes which held blood and dirt stains. He definitely needed it but he didn't trust these aliens, or more so Horvath and anyone associated with him. "If I refuse?"

"Should you refuse to come willingly then you will be tranquilized to be cleaned and clothed by our staff." One answered. Jim grimaced. As much as he did not want to cooperate with these beings the idea of being tranquilized and manhandled by them was less appealing. He stood slowly as he forced his aching legs to support his weight before following the beings out of the room. Once in the hall he noted that two Vesul guards had been standing outside to help with the escort. He grumbled incoherent curses to himself as he was lead down the corridors and to a rather unsanitary looking bathing room.

Once he finished his uncomfortably supervised shower he was given a pair of clothing that looked, and smelled, used. They were a little dirty but not as bad as his previous clothes so he slipped into the simple black pants, boots, dark green shirt, and bulky dark brown bomber-like jacket. He was surprised to find they fit almost perfectly and he was suddenly concerned where, or who, the clothes came from.

Not two minutes after he was cleaned and dressed two guards grabbed him and nearly dragged him back through the dingy halls. He was lead up to a series of staircases, each flight having to pass through sets of heavily locked doors, and about three floors up shoved through another set of double doors which yielded to a brightly lit hall. This area was a stark contrast from the prison halls as it was lit via large windows and ornately decorated with alien murals and tapestries.

Several more halls and secure doorways later he was shoved into an office-like room which was lavishly decorated with high windows on the opposing wall. At the end in front of the windows sat a massive desk made from a wood Jim couldn't recognize as it seemed dark brown but glittered slightly with multiple colors. Papers written in a language he didn't know covered the desk in a disorganized fashion along with odd looking writing implements, or that's what he assumed they were. Behind the desk sat a rotund Vesulian dressed in ornate robes, his hands tented in front of him as his elbows rested on the cushy arms of his chair. The General was standing beside him with a sly grin on his features.

"Captain Kirk." The chubby one greeted. "I am Councillor Draal." Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Finally._ Nice to meet you, Councillor. Pardon my language but this has been a hell of a greeting. I assumed we were on peaceful terms when we were scheduled to meet." Jim said a bit impatiently and finding little care for diplomacy right now. At this the Councillor raised an eyebrow, or more like an armored scale where eyebrows should have been.

"Captain...I'm afraid I am not certain what you are talking about and I fear there is a bit of confusion."

"No shit…"

"You see, our telepath, the Mirrarian, was able to confirm you are in fact telling the truth though we're not sure _how_. She theorized you are not the Kirk we knew and right now possess no useful information which pertains to our benefit. Though regardless of who you really are your presence presents us with a unique opportunity we did not previously have."

"This hasn't cleared anything up for me." Jim grumbled.

"That is not important. You have been brought here to be read your sentencing for your crimes."

"Crimes?! What crimes? I haven't done anything!" Jim protested, _That I know of..._

"Well, maybe not _you_ but your counterpart certainly did and your appearance and public execution should work wonders to settle the little, uh, uprisings in our fair cities. Ahaha."

"Execution?!"

"The announcement was already made to yesterday and it has been quite a turnout. Your name carries a lot of weight, doesn't it?" The Councillor gave an ugly pointy grin.

"We were unable to hold such an event for your counterpart to help us in this war but you'll suffice." The General added.

"This- What?! What counterpart I don't understand! What crime did I-he-whoever commit that warrants execution?" Jim demanded as he began to struggled against the guards restraining him.

"James T. Kirk, for your crimes against the Empire you are scheduled to be publicly executed in one hour. Take him away." The Councillor announced and as commanded the guards began to drag the thrashing and shouting man out of the room. The doors slammed shut and the sound of the man's struggles and protests gradually faded. Once gone the General turned to the Councillor

"Sir." The General started.

"What is it now, Horvath?"

"Do you think it wise to execute Kirk now? He might have information the Mirrarian did not see. If not that than he is infinitely more valuable to use against the rebels."

" _I don't care!"_ The Councillor hissed and slammed his hands on the table, "He _will_ pay for disgracing me in the eyes of the Empire and getting me demoted to this wretched cesspool! This time the Empire cannot 'claim' him and make him disappear as if he were never here. I don't want to hear protests, Horvath! You are only here to obey my orders. Once Kirk is executed in public we can play up the propaganda to improve our image! The rebels on this rotting rock will be forced out of hiding to be executed and support for the Empire will grow. Once the Empire sees the work I've done to improve this planet and the alliances I will gained as a result them they will restore my honor!"

The General sneered, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as he grumbled, "Yes, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Two guards flanked Jim's sides holding tight to his forearms to prevent him from running away as he was escorted down yet another long hallway. His hands were restrained behind his back with metallic handcuffs that encased both hands entirely and connected through a magnetic field. He focused his gaze on the ground beneath him as he walked. Two additional guards walked ahead of him and two behind. Ahead of them, there were two more prisoners being escorted in the same fashion that he identified as an Andorian and a Tellarite.

They walked out of the building and once in the open air, Jim noticed the prison was right in between a city directly in front of them and a desert landscape to the back of the prison. Tall, shabby buildings rose into the sky and jutted out at extreme angles in the distance and almost all of which seemed to be covered in advertising billboards. They walked along a metal dome caged access way and Jim could see other similar walkways which branched out from the prison like a giant metal spider web. By this time it was evening and this world's sun cast an eerie red glow that reflected over the metal surfaces. They were several stories above the ground and below he saw the prison grounds where other inmates were in the yard, staring up at them and perhaps contemplating their own inevitable fate.

 _Bones is going to be pissed when he finds out..._ Jim thought to himself. After a long trek down their access way, he was lead up a small set of metal stairs to a platform. An enormous glass wall and dome, Jim guessed transparent aluminum or some other reinforced plexiglass material, was separating the entire prison from the rest of the city ahead. The glass was sectioned off in panels around 9 meters wide and 15 meters tall with a black metal in between each panel. The platform he was led up to circled around the interior of the dome and created a half circle around the entire prison that. Past the dome and farther down sat separate platforms that came from the city where citizens had gathered to watch the spectacle.

In the center of his platform sat a machine which resembled something like a transporter chamber. Two sets of walls sat on each side of the machine and were connected by a small roof at the top while the front and back were open. One circular panel was on the bottom and one on the top interior. Several panels and switches were on its outer walls. Off to the far right of the machine stood the Warden, General Horvath, a few other finely dressed Vesulians and Mirrarians, and several guards who were stationed around the platform. As Jim and the other prisoners were lined up behind the machine the additional guards disbursed to various places around the platform just behind the glass.

"We gather here today to execute those found guilty of crimes against the Empire." The Warden spoke into a microphone where speakers outside of the glass blared his announcement to the citizens.

 _Looks like public executions are a common thing in this world._ Jim shivered at the thought.

The guards brought the Andorian prisoner up to the chamber and forced him to stand on the pad. The handcuffs he was wearing were released from their magnetic hold and instead locked into two holes the side walls of the machine. The guards pressed a button on the chamber and the Andorian's body went rigid. He did not move in the slightest and Jim figured it must be some sort of paralyzation beam or shock transferred from the wall mounted cuffs.

"Shav Th'eshisreq of Andor you are charged with treason against the Empire and hereby sentenced to death via vaporization chamber." The Councillor announced.

The Andorian showed no outward signs of fear but fix as proud of an expression as he could on his face. One of the guards flipped a switch on the chamber and a bright light emitting from both pads and encompassed the Andorian. The light faded after a few moments and only a pile of dust sat on the bottom of the chamber where the Andorian had stood. Some members of the crowd cheered while others looked on in poorly suppressed disgust or fear. The process was repeated with the Telleriate who was more vocal and begged for forgiveness from the Councilman. Unfortunately, the fat armadillo did not listen was all too eager to vaporize him.

Jim was the last to be guided towards the chamber. The two other beings must have been his opening performances as most of the crowd beyond the wall livened up and cheered when they realized he was next. He was unable to make out most of what they started chanting but it was not anything nice by the sounds of it. Hate filled their voices and Jim wondered what this 'counterpart' had done to deserve it. One of the guards secured his hands in the chamber the same way the other two aliens had been and activated the paralyzation light. There was no getting out or coming back this time.

Honestly, he was surprised he had made it this far. His track record was less than perfect and he had already outrun death on too many occasions. He figured it was about time death finally caught up. Right now he could only hope for the safety of his crew. In a sense, they were his new family and he'd be damned if anything happened to them. He had gotten to know most of them rather well and the command crew often gathered on their off-hours to enjoy leisure time together but Spock was still an enigma he couldn't figure out. The snippets of information that leaked through from a certainly elderly Vulcan showed him all they could be. He craved for that bond the other Jim and Spock had in the Prime universe and he had hoped to the point it _burned_ that they would achieve at least some level of a friendship. But he supposed that was all wishful thinking on his part. It was far too late now and his efforts failed. The Vulcan likely wouldn't miss him and would make a far better Captain. That is if the crew was still alright. God, he hoped they were.

"James Tiberius Kirk." The name was said with such sickening pride it made Jim's stomach lurch. There was a pregnant pause from the Councilman who looked over the cheering crowd before he continued, "You are charged with treason against the Empire and hereby sentenced to-" The councilman was interrupted as two loud shots ran rang out followed by two loud bangs on the panel directly in front of Jim.

Two large circular devices stuck themselves to the outside glass, one at the top right side and one on the bottom left. The devices whirred with a piercing screech and a blue light arched between them. A moment later the plexiglass panel burst into millions of pieces. Guards who were unlucky enough to be stationed in front of that panel were rained upon by shards as they held their arms above their heads and dove for cover. The crowd turned into a wave of panic and terrified screams, scattering down the accessways connected to the viewing platform. A phaser beam then collided with the charge plate above Jim's head which caused it to burst. The paralyzing shock holding Jim in place ceased and the handcuffs which had restrained Jim opened to release his hands.

"What?!" The Councilman roared in anger. Two more phaser shots took out the guards standing by the chamber and the remaining guards swarmed to protect the Councilman and his entourage.

Jim looked towards where the shots came from and as the panicking crowd fled he could make out a lone figure standing still, one arm raised holding a phaser and the other having just dropped a larger, almost rocket-launcher like, device. The man wore dark clothing and a hood that covered his features.

"Seize him!" Jim heard the General shout. In a flurry of movement, guards rushed towards the man who flipped the hood off to reveal his face.

"Spock!" Jim cried and his face lit up.

"Jim, this way!" Spock called as he blasted two approaching guards out of the way.

Jim darted forward and leapt off of the platform, running up to his Vulcan. Spock lead Jim to the right and they both leapt down from viewing platform onto a civilian walkway below. Jim followed the Vulcan through the maze of platforms and walkways, dodging pedestrians and evading guards who were hot on their heels. The guards who also had phasers begun to fire upon them regardless if there were citizens in the way. More often than not they hit some poor bystander who was not fast enough to get out of the way.

The walkways they were on eventually broke out into the busier part of the city as vehicles whizzed by on the street just below them. As they reached an intersection of connecting walkways a guard lept out from the crowd and tackled Spock. The Vulcan was launched off of the platform and both men were hurled off the railing to the street below. Jim heard a sickening crash and the crunch of metal followed by the screeches of swift powering down and stopping of hovercrafts.

"SPOCK!" Jim called as he leaned over the railing to see the Vulcan had been lucky enough to land on a passing vehicle which had crashed into a light post. His accompanying guard, not so lucky, had landed on the pavement and was not moving. Spock shook himself out of his daze and slowly lowered himself off of the hood of the car. The Vulcan's head snapped up at the sound of sirens approaching from a distance.

Jim's sight was suddenly yanked towards the sky as something pulled at his hair and jerked his head back. He yelped, grabbing at the offending appendages tangled in his hair and spun around to deliver a blow with his elbow to a guard's solar plexus. When the guard keeled over Jim connected his knee with the man's face. The guard dropped but Jim's victory was short lived as more were running in his direction from the access ways. He grabbed the phaser off of the guard he had knocked out and turned to face them.

Spock leveled his phaser at the incoming police hovercrafts and fired one blast at the lower part of its front end. This caused the vehicle to lurch and tip mid-air. The driver was thrown off the craft as it turned on it's side continuing its original trajectory, flipping end over end down the street. The crafts which were following it ended up colliding, jerking, and being thrown around. Once the crafts were within range Spock deftly dodged around the avalanche of metal and grabbed the handle of a hovercraft a guard had been attempting to slow and control around the crash. With a firm kick the guard was promptly thrown off of the craft and into another incoming police vehicle. Once freed of its previous occupant Spock jumped into the driver's seat and stopped the vehicle.

Jim narrowly avoided a phaser blast and was swift to raise his own phaser in retaliation, firing off two rounds that connected with two approaching guards. He had had the foresight to set it on a lower setting so as not to kill the guards but heavily stun them instead. Unfortunately, they had not granted him the same courtesy he had noticed by the large chunk of missing metal railing near him. While Jim usually liked slim odds the small army rapidly approaching from the prison was beginning to test his nerves.

"Jim!" He heard the Vulcan call from below and looking down he smiled.

"Nice work, Mister Spock!" Jim pocketed the phaser and jumped down on another walkway below before hopping down safely to the pavement. He vaulted into the seat behind Spock and the Vulcan handed him his phaser before speeding off down one of the roads, dodging other vehicles. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Spock! A few more seconds and you would have been sweeping me up with a broom!" Jim laughed.

"I am pleased I did not have to resort to such measures, Jim."

 _Jim now and not Captain?_ He would have to question Spock about that later. Along with Vulcan's surprising disheveled appearance and clothing. He had stubble for God's sake and Jim was pretty sure Vulcan's considered that a no-no. Spock's hair was also not its normal clean cut but instead slightly longer and shaggier, his bangs parted at the left and sweeping to the right side which was slightly longer.

"Where are we headed?" Jim asked, almost shouting to compensate for the noise of the hovercraft and passing wind.

"There is a safe location not far from here where we can talk in private." A phaser shot nearly hit one of their back thrusters, instead it collided with a poor civilian hover car that careened into a light post. "Provided we live that long."

"Oh, we'll live!" Jim beamed with confidence and latched one hand on Spock's shoulder for balanced as he turned and aimed the rifle with the other. He fired upon the incoming police hovercrafts to provide them with cover as Spock navigated their craft around the maze of streets, civilians, alleyways, and metal rafters to lose their pursuers.


	4. Chapter 4

They lost the police and guards within the twisted maze of the city and Spock continued on for about an hour in the opposite direction from the prison. Eventually, the cluster of tight city buildings, streets, and suspended walkways gave way to open roads that hugged an ocean coastline. Vesul had two moons; one larger moon as it was closer to the planet that hugged the horizon and one smaller moon, further away and currently almost directly overhead. Their light reflected off of the ocean surface revealing the silhouettes of sleeping ocean liners and starship ports which cluttered the coast.

Spock and Jim ditched the hovercraft in a port scrapyard and continued on foot through the shipyards for another thirty minutes before they came to a smaller city. Spock had confirmed the city where the prison is located as Vesul's capital city, Turf-Ves-Shur, and his 'safe house' was located in a neighboring city, Ves-Gon. This city was not nearly as tall nor well kept, had very few walkways suspended over the streets, and most advertising billboards and signs were brightly colored with neon lights. If he had to guess Jim would say these must be considered the 'slums' not unlike those of old Earth.

"This place looks nice…" Jim grimaced as he stepped around a pile of trash in the street where a questionable rodent-like creature was currently enjoying a nice feast.

"My apologies, Jim, it is not agreeable but Vesulian and Empire forces rarely patrol this city, making it an ideal location to hide," Spock answered as he led Jim down yet another sketchy alley.

Jim blinked. He hadn't anticipated Spock understanding his sarcasm since the Vulcan rarely did. Spock lead Jim through a narrow alleyway and pressed two spots on the stone wall at the end. The wall wavered before it vanished and revealed a metal door. Spock took out a card and waved it over a panel to the right side of the door. Proceeded by a beep and a click the door swung open and the two entered. The door closed and locked behind them as the hologram of the ally displayed a stone wall once again. The space they entered was cramped with the walls and floors made of wood. The air was heavy with the musky scent of mold as Spock led Jim up a set of creaking wooden stairs.

"What did you use to break the transparent aluminum?" Jim asked as he followed close behind.

"A device invented by Mr. Scott which creates instability in the molecules on whatever surface the devices are attached to. I'm afraid it is highly unstable and can only be used once as the device also destroys itself once activated. I was able to have Mister Scott recalibrate it within in a short span of time to theoretically work against transparent aluminum."

"Scotty is here?" Jim whispered and then shook his head, "'Theoretically'? So you weren't sure?"

"As I stated, the device was already highly unstable. Doing any preliminary tests would have destroyed it and there was not enough time to construct a new one. The result of Mr. Scott's calibrations were not proven until it was used to free you."

"Quite a risk to take, don't you think? What if it didn't work? Then you'd really be sweeping me up off the floor."

"It is illogical to consider the 'what if's' as the results were obviously successful," Spock answered to which Jim sighed and intended on dropping the conversation lest they get stuck in another argument. Spock glanced back at him and paused for a moment, "However, should the device have failed I had devised seven alternative plans to attempt your escape." Jim blinked and before he could think of what to say the Vulcan hurried up the remainder of the stairs and down a long hall containing a series of metal doors.

They reached the door at the end of the hall which had large a metal lock next to it like the first door. Spock scanned his card again and this time input an additional security code which unlocked the door. It yielded to a small one-room apartment as the pair entered. Spock closed the door and locked it once they were safely inside. Another door was immediately to his left and led to a small bathroom. There was only one window along the far left wall of the room with a small wooden table and two chairs sitting underneath it. A couch in the center of the room was currently covered in PADDs. The far side of the room contained some counter space with what looked like a hot plate to cook things on, a small, likely limited, food replicator, and a small refrigeration unit next to the counter. A double bed was on the right-hand side of the room with a locked storage unit at the foot of the bed.

"It's uh...pretty simple," Jim commented as he walked to the table and ran his hand over the surface. It was covered in a layer of dust on one side.

"It is a suitable temporary accommodation. The location is ideal for concealment and can be abandoned in haste should the need arise. The establishment is owned by someone with whom owes me a debt and agreed to allow my usage of it during my search for you as their repayment." Spock answered.

Before he could comment on this Jim felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He could feel the Vulcan come up right behind him. His instincts screaming into defense mode, he pivoted on his heel, anticipating to deflect a blow or to attack but he was stopped short and as his breath was sucked out of his lungs. It was no physical blow that stole his breath away but the look of sheer adoration in those dark eyes and the small upturned curve on those lips as the Vulcan's gaze penetrated his. He was also standing very, very close.

"I have been looking for you for approximately four point seven months, Captain." Spock said, not breaking eye contact, "It is pleasing to have finally recovered you safely."

 _Well, hot damn._ Jim's short-circuited brain churned out before catching up with Spock's statement. "Wait-What?! Hold on, what's the stardate?"

"Twenty-two sixty one point ninety-five."

Jim frowned and stepped back, "Well that's only a few days off the stardate when I was supposed to beam down to Vesul…I don't understand how you were looking for me for months. You were there with me on the ship when I beamed down!"

Spock cocked his head to the side. "Your time in captivity may have altered some of your memories. Vesulians are known to employ telepaths to access information in which a prisoner is unwilling to divulge. It is possible their methods disoriented you on how you perceive time and past events. I may be able to assist you in sorting your thoughts." Spock's hand was already raised towards his face as he closed the short distance between them.

"Wait-!" Jim started but it was too late. In an all too familiar fashion, Spock's fingers were already placed over his psi points and he could feel the slight push at his mind. A flash of images and sounds pierced his thoughts and memories he possessed flowed into Spock's consciousness. The realization hit Jim like a bucket of ice water. Jim gathered in those short few seconds that this universe, this timeline, was not his own. This was not his Spock. Jim silently cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Having been previously introduced to the concept of alternate universes and timelines should have tipped him off from the start.

Spock drew back sharply, breaking off the meld and sending Jim reeling as he leaned back on the table for support. Jim screwed his eyes shut and cradled his throbbing head in his hands. After several moments he managed to crack open one eye to look up at Spock. The Vulcan had only moved a few steps back with his hand still half raised but his eyes were wide with something akin to shock.

"I-...I have made a grave error." He said slowly.

"Wait…" Jim choked out as he rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. He took a minute to allow the pounding in his ears to settle back to normal. Blinking he forced himself to look up at Spock again. The Vulcan's eyes were still wide open but focused on the floor, mouth drawn into a tight thin line, shoulders squared, and his hands now clasped behind his back. After several moments he turned his back to Jim. He saw Spock's hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"My apologies, I-..." Spock once again hesitated and did not continue.

"You thought I was _him_ , didn't you?" Jim finished for him.

"Correct." Spock answered after several moments, "Please….wait here. I require some time to…" he didn't finish his statement and instead exited the room, locking the door behind him. Jim was not about to argue or follow after him as he too needed to sort through the new kaleidoscope of memories he had just obtained.

 _Just breathe slowly, in, out, in, out…._ Jim thought to himself screwing his eyes shut again as he tried to clear his head and start from the beginning.

It was several hours before Spock returned. Jim had since seated himself in one of the rickety wooden chairs and to staring at the streets and rafters below. Glancing at Spock he saw the Vulcan was carrying a large duffle bag.

"The ion storm…" Jim began, "Must have interfered with the transporter on the Enterprise in my universe. The room I ended up in at the prison was a transporter room, wasn't it?"

Spock nodded as he walked to the kitchen area, "That would be my assumption from what I saw in our meld. I have been in such rooms before when I was enlisted in the Empire. It is used for transporting prisoners into or around the prison."

"So instead of whoever they were trying to transport, I ended up taking their place."

"That is the theory I have reached," Spock answered as he began putting away supplies from his bag, food rations from what Jim could see. "It is likely then that whomever the Empire was transporting at the time was transferred into your universe, provided the transposition was smooth enough."

Jim sighed, "So…From what I gathered you, your Jim, and the crew of your Enterprise defected from the Empire some time ago but ended up getting captured here. You managed to get away with some of the crew and you've been looking for the captain and the rest of the crew since. I think I got that much straightened out. You haven't had much progress though, have you? Besides finding out most of them have been killed or transferred elsewhere. Except for your Jim Kirk whose records stop after the Empire interjected when the crew was captured. Guess that's why you were so happy to see me. You thought I was him." Jim flashed a friendly smile towards Spock who was now only a few feet beside him standing at parade rest and examining him with piercing eyes.

"Vulcans do not feel-"

"Cut the crap." Jim snapped, "You can't start that with me after what I saw. What I _felt_ from you. I've experienced mind melds before: 'Emotional transference is a side effect of the meld.'" Jim quoted from an old acquaintance of his. Spock opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, his eyes never leaving Jim. "What I don't understand is why did you sacrifice all this time looking for them? I mean from what little I've got it doesn't seem like people in this universe are willing to go that far for each other. It's more like every man for himself and if the James Kirk of this universe captained one of the Empire's conquest flagships he couldn't have been that great of a guy."

"He was-is my…..friend," Spock answered, his jaw having tightened fractionally. Jim cocked his head and his eyebrows shot up.

"'Friend'? Are you sure? I mean in my universe the Federation is built on peace but even my Spock doesn't like me. Besides I thought Vulcan's didn't have friends."

"While it is uncommon it is not unheard of for a Vulcan to develop a friendship with another being. Also, I am but half Vulcan and I owe a debt to James T. Kirk which I hope to repay. He has assisted me through the most trying times and we established a friendship based on mutual trust and profitable missions throughout the years."

Jim blinked at him, "I still don't...understand all of _this_." Jim gestured at the window. He was referring to more than the two of them. This timeline, this universe, was vastly different and contradicting from what he was used to. Spock seemed to understand and sat in the chair across from Jim. The Vulcan stared out the window and let out a small breath which would have gone over the heads of anyone else but Jim categorized it as the closest the Vulcan could get to a sigh.

"Perhaps….If I start from the beginning." Spock suggested and Jim looked back at him for a moment before nodding.

"The ISS-Enterprise was the Empire's leading flagship tasked with exploring the universe to find new worlds and civilizations to conquer. Its captain and crew would encounter any new populous and provide them with two options: To surrender and serve the Empire, or be destroyed to provide the Empire with a new world to colonize. Jim ascended to captaincy through the execution of the Enterprise's former Captain Christopher Pike, as is the common method of promotion here. During James Kirk's captaincy, he did conquer many worlds and performed many unsavory tasks for the Empire. I followed the Empire's orders and those of Captain Kirk which led to many prosperous missions together and we formed a strong command team. However, within recent years the Empire's control over the current conquered galaxy has begun to wane and ignite a strong resistance, particularly among the Andorian empire. Previous estimates of the Empire's downfall and subsequent demise have drastically changed and it is closer than expected. Logic dictated that continuing on our current course of conquest was of futile effort but the Empire and James, at the time, were not swayed. I had begun to consider the advantages of siding with the resistance when our most recent orders to conquer or destroy the Halkan colony to obtain their dilithium crystals came to the Enterprise. I could not seem to rid myself of the notion to attempt to save them, however inexplicable and illogical it was. I felt as if it were impressed upon me to save them…" At this Spock paused, his gaze out the window seemed further off. Jim shook his head as an odd sense of deja vu bombarded his senses. Funny, this was the same sensation he usually got when one of the Ambassador's memories interfered with his own. "Regardless I was unsuccessful in convincing James and the colony was destroyed. The Halkan's had anticipated this and placed charges along the crystal lattices. The dilithium crystals were obliterated along with their society."

Jim's eyes widened, "Our Enterprise isn't scheduled to meet with the Halkans for a few more weeks...Wait, so if ranking up here is done by murdering your commanding officer and taking their place doesn't that mean you could have just killed Kirk and taken over the ship to prevent it?"

"I was the ship's leading Science Officer and the Captain's first officer, I had no desire for the captaincy. I was content with my position and at the time I considered James a viable captain and allie. I had hoped to avoid such measures through convincing him to consider the alternatives.

"Shortly after the colony and crystals were destroyed we were approached by three Andorian battle cruisers who declared that they witnessed the destruction of the Halkans and they no longer recognized the authority of the Terran Empire. They effectively started the full-scale rebellion. I attempted to convince James that rebelling against the Empire was the most logical course of action at this juncture and we should join the Andorians. When he refused I attempted to mutiny but failed which resulted in a battle against the Andorian ships. The Enterprise did not fare well and we were forced to retreat. For some reason James could not seem to find it in himself to kill me at that time. Instead, I was locked in the brig and the Captain ordered the ship to return to Empire space so I could stand trial. This was highly unorthodox as trials are uncommon within the Empire, though I now theorize Jim was using the time to consider what I had told him.

However, word of the rebellion traveled quickly throughout the quadrant and began to stir more support within Empire space in the span of the few days it took to return. When we were within reach of Vulcan I managed to break out and steal an escape pod. It was my intention to land on Vulcan and attempt to convince the council that the most logical course of action would be to join the resistance. However, the pods' navigation had been partially damaged due to the confrontation with the Andorian ships and I ended up on Delta Vega, a sistering planet, instead. I managed to hide, evading sensors and search parties due to the planet's atmosphere for a few days. Word of my continued resistance, the Halkan destruction, and the Adoniran resistance reached Vulcan and from what I gathered the Vulcan council began questioning the Empire's actions as well as the longevity of the Empire. Unfortunately, the Terrans became highly disturbed by this. They sent out another ship, the _ISS-Excelsior_ , which….destroyed Vulcan as a fear tactic in hopes that this would silence anyone else within Empire space from rebelling."

"But wasn't Vulcan one of the founding members of the Empire?" Jim knew the Empire was cruel but this seemed unnecessary.

"First Contact was not as successful in this universe as it was in yours, Jim. Zefram Cochrane shot the first one who exited the ship and interpreted the landing as an invasion. From this, the Terran Empire was formed and they conquered many new cultures, including Vulcan. Vulcans were often treated as slaves and very few, even within recent history, hold any high positions within the Empire. I am one of the those fortunate enough to have made the rank of Commander. Over the years the Terran Empire worked to draft as many Vulcan's into the Empire as possible so all those who are loyal to the Empire were already off-world when the attack occurred. Regardless of this, a significant number of my species were annihilated that day.

When I saw my planet destroyed I….no longer had any desire to run or resist as, logically, I had nowhere left to go. I waited to be found, anticipating a full detail of Empire security but only Jim came. The Empire had given him orders to kill me and continue on the Enterprise's previous course to the next planet after Halkan. Instead...Jim asked me a question and told me he would decide to either kill me or let me live based on my response."

"So what did you say him that made him choose you over the Empire?" Jim stared at Spock in awe. Spock stared at him for a long time before answering.

"I simply asked him to stay with me for a while." Spock finally answered, lowering his gaze to the floor in shame, "I admit I was….emotionally compromised at the time. I had lost my home and the majority of my people. Jim had become my closest ally and in my compromised state, I simply desired to not be alone in my final moments. A serious lapse in my Vulcan training….But he complied and sat beside me yet said nothing. The more time passed I began to wonder why he adhered to my foolish request. After approximately forty-six minutes and fifty-two seconds, he asked me what I would do if he let me live. I told him I would only desire to stay by his side and obey any choice he made, even if that meant turning me over to the Empire for execution."

"Did you mean that?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"I am Vulcan, we do not lie." Spock answered, "And I would not lie to him."

"So what happened?" Jim asked softly.

"He removed his Empire insignia as well as mine from our uniforms and informed me we no longer recognize the authority of the Empire. After beaming up to the Enterprise a mutiny ensued where we sorted through those willing to embrace change and those who did not. Those who remained loyal to the Empire were eventually captured and marooned on Delta Vega as we returned to Andorian space. Something in Jim had changed during the time it took to warp to the Vulcan system. He never discussed with me what his thoughts pertained to during that time but he became less…"

"Like a bloodthirsty dictator?" Jim finished with a grin. Spock raised a characteristic eyebrow and Jim saw a hint of humor in those dark eyes.

"Not an entirely inaccurate analogy. All the same, over the next few years we served with the resistance and had many successful missions together and I vowed to stay by his side. We had come to Vesul on a mission to obtain some supplies but we were deceived. Jim and I had encountered Warden Draal on a previous mission for the resistance. The Warden was once in the comfortable of position overseeing a pergium mining colony on Janus VI but through the success of our mission in cooperation with the native inhabitants of the planet the colony was forcibly abandoned by the Empire and Draal demoted as a result. We had not known at the time he was transferred to Vesul. When he knew of our arrival to the planet he set an ambush for us. Many members of the crew were captured and the Enterprise was retaken. General Horvath was in charge of execution and transfer of the prisoners but a ship from the Empire arrived shortly after and took command of the responsibility. The remaining _Enterprise_ crewmen were dealt with in a similar fashion but Jim's records stop shortly after their arrival."

Jim sighed, "So you have no idea what happened to your Jim…." He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, "You can't reclaim the ship?"

"I had already considered this. It is heavily guarded and even if I could reclaim it I have very little support available to me to assist me with piloting it."

"Is there anyone else from the crew in hiding like you other than Scotty? Anyone who's not dead or in custody?" Jim was dreading to hear the fate of this universe's crewmen and while they were still dear to him he knew that many familiar faces were likely with the Empire.

"Doctor McCoy and is also in hiding. We managed to smuggle twelve other crewmen who escaped custody into a cargo shuttle bound for Andorian space two months ago. Our last transmission indicated they arrived safely. There are still a number of crewmen unaccounted for with both the Empire and in my personal logs."

"Bones is here, too?" Jim gaped.

"He, along with myself and Mister Scott, did not wish to leave until we discovered what happened to our Captain or rescued him."

"Where are they?"

"I do not know their precise location but we have means of reconnecting should either of us uncover any information."

"You're not working together? Not exactly…?"

"We are all fugitives of the Empire and remaining separated increased our chances of one of us locating Jim should the others be captured."

Jim blinked a moment, "Wait, so what about Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura?" Jim could swear Spock nearly flinched.

"Hikaru Sulu was the leading party to the other side during the mutiny on the Enterprise. His loyalties side strongly with the Empire and from my understanding, he captains a new ship for them which is surprisingly generous of the Empire given his failure to reclaim the Enterprise."

"Running short on Captain's since the revolt maybe?" Jim shrugged with an uneasy smile. It didn't sit well with him that some of his closest crew members, friends even, could be his enemy in an alternate universe.

"Perhaps. Lieutenant Chekov serves under him. The navigator's loyalty sided with the Empire due to an...incident with Jim during the Halkan destruction. Nyota sided with us and she opted to escort the twelve crewmen to Andorian space and coordinate an extraction team should we locate Jim and contact them for assistance." Jim nodded in response and both parties were silent for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"So...What happens now?"

"Unclear. Much of my investigations have proven successful while I was hidden. Now that I have been exposed it will be increasingly difficult to search for James."

"Guess I messed up your plans...I'm sorry."

"Apologies are illogical, Jim. It was not your intention to arrive here nor did either of us know who the other truly was." Jim grimaced. He knew Spock was speaking through logic but he still felt a crushing guilt over having ruined the Vulcans efforts. He suspected Spock was also heavily disappointed at the mixup. "I believe it is imperative to return you to your own timeline. When the Empire receives word that a Jim Kirk was seen on Vesul they will return to investigate."

Jim's eyebrows shot up, "We might be able to use that to our advantage."

Spock's head tilted slightly, "I do not understand."

"You said that the records on your Jim's whereabouts stop once the Empire arrived the first time. Those records were what the Vesul guard had, right? An Empire ship might have the remaining records on what happened to him."

"I have considered this, however, it is a great risk and exceptionally difficult to attempt to obtain the records from an Empire vessel. My original task was to discover if James and any other crewmen were still on world and extract them. Mr. Scott offered to attempt to obtain Empire records of recent transfers but as he has yet to update me on his status I fear he has been unsuccessful in this endeavor. Empire ships do not dock on Vesul often."

"I'll make you a deal. You figure out a way to get me back to my timeline and I'll help look for your Kirk." Jim smiled.

Spock blinked in a gesture that Jim recognized as confusion, "Illogical, you are not required to-"

"I won't hear it, Mr. Spock. I might not have intentionally come here but I still ruined your progress. I want to help and besides, we don't even know if there _is_ any way to get me back at this point. It's been days since I was captured. If it ends up being a waste of time trying to get me back I don't want to be the cause of impeding your efforts any further." The determination in Jim's eyes froze Spock in his seat and he could only stare with both eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. The Vulcan was silent for a beat as he contemplated Jim's proposal.

"As you wish, Captain, I accept your terms. You will require time to familiarize yourself with this universe and my progress in locating James. I can provide you with my files detailing the progression of my search and basic history files on the Empire and Vesul. If you have any questions pertaining to information not located in these sources I will answer them."

"That's the spirit, Spock." Jim beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim spent the next two days reviewing all of the information Spock provided him. He had commandeered the couch and littered it with the PADDs Spock had in the lock box. He started with the brief history of the Empire as well as this Kirk's background with the Empire and then his involvement in the resistance in hopes it might give him some insight on what the Empire would do with him once captured. Since execution was everyone's favorite hobby in this universe he suspected James might already be dead if they weren't still holding him for interrogation. There was a slim chance he may still be alive but Jim was doubtful. Spock probably had an exact calculation on how small a chance it was of finding James alive but he never told Jim the number.

Jim sighed as he leaned back on the couch and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Glancing out the window at the setting sun he presumed it was late in the evening. Vesuls' rotation on its axis was nearly 28 standard hours. _Twenty-seven standard hours, forty-seven standard minutes, and thirty-two standard seconds._ Jim smiled as he remembered the Vulcan correcting him when he first questioned the time on Vesul. Under normal circumstances, he may have previously been annoyed with his Spock in their universe but since being corrected but since being thrown into a chaotic new universe he found the familiarity comforting.

Jim held a PADD above his head and skimmed it again as he leaned back on the couch. His face twisted in thought as he irritably grumbled at the device again. Spock had said access to any Empire ship files was extremely limited but Jim was still frustrated at the lack of progress. The Vulcan had managed to hack a Vesul computer and stole as much information he could pertaining to the _Excelsior_ and any recent Empire ship dockings. While most of the files had been deleted or only contained the bare minimum of information Vesul still had some logs on the status of most of the _Enterprise_ crew before the _ISS-Excelsior_ arrived, labeling crewmembers as 'Deceased', "MIA', or 'Transferred'. Jame's record didn't state his current status and was most information was heavily redacted. Spock had reviewed all transporter logs and shuttlecraft reports that he could dig up surrounding the _Excelsior_ but nothing came up suspicious or the records simply weren't there, which Jim suspected was likely the Empire's doing. Obviously, the reports could have been doctored but Spock had already taken into account and sorted through those he was suspicious of. Upon further investigation, even those were no help.

The Vulcan had then turned to investigate the docking staff on Vesul responsible for the transport of cargo and personnel to the _Excelsior_ when it was docked on Vesul. He had gone through every Vesul personnel file, narrowed down those most likely to have information on the people teleported on and off the ship that day, and had begun interrogating them on his own accord. Unfortunately, there weren't many personnel left on world who were even allowed near the _Excelsior_ when it was docked. Spock only had a few people left on Vesul to track down and question. Jim decided he would start there. It was clear going through the paper trail was not getting any results and Jim was eager to get out of the small, stuffy apartment.

Jim started when he heard the lock to their room door beep and click open. Out of instinct his hand hovered over the phaser hooked to his belt. However, he grinned at the familiar figure that opened the door and slipped in, abandoning the phaser. Jim had started to worry about the Vulcan as he had not returned since earlier in the morning.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan blinked at him as he shut and locked the door, "My apologize for my absence, Jim. I have been in contact with Mr. Scott as I believe he will be able to assist us in returning you to the proper universe."

Jim perked up at the name, "That's good! He might be able to reverse engineer what caused this and get me home."

"I believe you are quite correct. Mr. Scott's assistance will be of significant help." Jim responded with a warm smile before noticing the large bag Spock was carrying behind him. Spock followed his line of inquiry and swung the bag forward, setting it down on the small end table. "I have obtained a new set of clothing for each of us as well as additional food provisions."

Jim's stomach answered with a growl, "Guess I have been kind of hungry. Been so busy reading I haven't noticed." Jim smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize for not having anything more substantial upon your arrival. I am able to better regulate my body functions and have required less nourishment."

"Sorry you have to kind of go out of your way for me…"

"There is no need for apologies, Jim. As you have stated your presence here should be of mutual benefit." After placing the clothing on the storage container he unloaded the food in the kitchen and begun to prepare a meal.

"So I was thinking I could pick up where you left off tracking down the Vesul loading crew," Jim said as he organized and put away the extra PADDs. "Based on your notes and the security schedule you hacked for that day there may be a security guard within this city who was supposed to be stationed at that dock when the _Excelsior_ arrived. Officer Waquar."

Spock nodded, "I recall he was supposed to be scheduled at the same dock as the _Excelsior_ that day, however, many of the officers who were on the original schedule were transferred to a different dock in favor of Empire officials without the changes being logged. It is likely he was removed before the ship docked."

"Yeah, but have you just _talked_ to any of the locals? The original dock crewmen who were supposed to be there? I bet they weren't happy about the abrupt change and I'm sure tongues were wagging. Besides, even if they were moved they may have heard something or know someone who was there. We can sit here and read through all these files until we go blind but news travels faster through word of mouth. People gossip, Spock, and if you haven't gotten a solid lead through paperwork all these months then we may have a better chance of getting a lead through the gossip."

Spock considered this for a beat, "That may be a possibility. I shall endeavor to find this Waquar and question him."

"No offense, buddy…" Jim smiled uneasily, "But you're not the most social butterfly. It might be better if I talk to the locals. Interrogating them is one thing but they still might not tell you what you want to know right away. If we can sympathize with them they're more likely to spill."

Spock's brow furrowed, "I fail to see how a Terran insect is associated with my social abilities, Jim. Nor am I certain as to the contents of what the locals will 'spill' and how it helps our current situation."

Jim could not resist a grin. Spock was still Spock no matter which universe, "Don't fret, Mr. Spock. Just let me do the talking, ok?"

"Jim…" Spock hesitated, "It may not be wise for you to leave that apartment yet. Vesul officers are still looking for us and it is likely there will be a substantial bounty to have you brought into custody."

"We have to give it a shot, Spock. I hate to say it but I think we're running out of time if we haven't already." Jim frowned and Spock stared at the soup he was making for a moment. He dished it into two bowls and grabbed two chunks of bread before walking over to Jim on the couch.

"Very well. However, I insist upon accompanying you." Spock handed one of the dishes to Jim who took it eagerly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jim grinned. They indulged in silence as they ate their soup which Jim considered surprisingly good.

Jim indulged himself in a long shower after dinner and changed into his fresh clothes. While Spock was in the shower after him he busied himself with a PADD locating all of the local bars and hotspots in Ves-Gon near the docks where the loading crews were likely to frequent. A few bars in particular that lay close to the docks caught his eye and he checked those to investigate first. Jim heard the bathroom door open and he turned towards it while still looking at the PADD.

"So I'm thinking we try out this place first. Vooss-eek?" Jim frowned around the alien spelling and pronunciation.

"Vox-Iek." Spock's voice corrected as he approached, "Roughly translates into standard as 'Devil's Den'. A popular bar in this city." Jim glanced up from his PADD with a smile and nearly choked at the sight of the bare Vulcan chest in front of him as Spock was still putting on his shirt. Jim coughed and occupied himself by gathering the address.

"Devil's Den, huh? Sounds appropriate given our situation." Jim slipped his phaser into his coat pocket and handed Spock's to the Vulcan who took it and pocketed it. "So...Ready?" Jim smiled and Spock nodded before going to the door. Jim took a private moment to compose himself and slow his heart rate before following.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim had expected some odd amalgamation of an interior based on the outside of the buildings in this city. However, the bar was more or less like ones he used to frequent on Earth. Your typical tables and chairs, the main bar, an area to dance that was littered with trash, and a backroom with a beefy looking alien who stood guard at and ushered in or pushed away people. Jim guessed other activities happened in there. It was crowded with a menagerie of rugged aliens, some Vesulians and he could swear he spotted a few who looked more-or-less human here and there. Music blared through the air and obscured most of the conversations. Some of the louder voices he could make out and Jim's universal translator pinged at several words it couldn't translate. They made their way to the bar which Jim leaned up on. Spock opted to stand a respectable distance behind him and scan the crowd.

"So, what's your best drink?" Jim called to the barkeep which earned him a stern look from a leathery six-eyed face. The alien swayed over on four ground tentacle-like appendages while one set of arms cleaned a glass and another set of arms leaned on the bar. His large head was mostly folds of leathery skin and jowls. Two bulbous yellowish eyes glared and two smaller sets were carefully watching the rest of the occupants at the bar.

"Something a human like yourself can't ingest unless you want your insides to melt." He sneered. At the word 'Human' several heads in the bar turned towards the men and Spock shot the barkeep a sharp look.

Jim grimaced and then smiled, "Sounds spicy. What about for us humans then?"

"Human beer."

"I'll take a beer then."

"What about him?" Leather face pointed a tentacle at Spock who averted his gaze.

"Uh…" Jim looked back at Spock. Honestly, he never went drinking with his Spock so he had no idea.

Spock stared at Jim for a beat before looking at the barkeep, "I do not require a drink at this time. Should I desire one I will request it." The barkeep nodded and went to get Jim's drink.

Jim nudged Spock with his elbow and muttered to him, "Not up for a little drink, Mr. Spock?"

Spock leaned in close again to whisper, "We are not here to drink and alcohol does not affect Vulcans as it does Humans. Furthermore, I would also advise we do not stay long. Judging the reactions of the customers it is likely Vesul has already posted a wanted notice for a human and Vulcan planetside."

Jim didn't want to admit that Spock was probably right. Their window of opportunity to find this guy and interrogate him was narrow and a lot of the bar-goers here did not look friendly. In fact, they didn't look like the Empire upstanding citizens or guards from the other city. Given the appearance, mannerisms, speech, and that suggestive backroom people kept coming and going from, Jim would guess that this place wasn't exactly Empire regulation.

 _Maybe I can use that,_ "Just relax, Spock. We need to build a repertoire with our host here if we're gonna find our guy." He smiled.

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly _-annoyed, Spock?-_ before he spun on his heel and begun to scrutinize the crowd. Jim smirked at the thought that he could elicit such a response from the Vulcan. A mug hit the counter in front of him, foam sloshing over the rim, and he turned his attention back to the bartender.

"So, barkeep…" Jim began before taking a sip of his beer. He grimaced and then took out a small device, sliding it to the bartender, "Looking for a friend of mine. Ugly mug, ya seen him?"

The device displayed a small holographic image of Waquar he pulled from the PADD. The bartender glanced at it before shoving it back at Jim, "Only ugly mug I seen here is you."

Jim forced a mirthless laugh, "Good one. You sure you haven't seen him? He might be in some trouble with The Emp-uh-...you know who. Thought I'd give him a heads up."

Barkeeps eyes narrowed, "Awfully nice o' ya."

"Well, I'm just a nice guy."

"I ain't seen no one like this."

"Oh, come on. You can trust me, I'm just trying to help out my friend. Now, why don't we-"

"This townie bothering you, Roh?"

Shivers ran up Jim's spine. Was it possible the initial away team was teleported here too, just to another area?

"Nothin' I can't handle." Barkeep answered to the man who seated himself next to Jim. No, not from my universe...This Hendorff didn't look vastly different from his counterpart. This one's hair was slightly longer, yet still short, he had a goatee, and several small scars marred his face. He leaned on the counter and looked at him with a smirk.

Jim gulped, "Hey, Cupcake."

Hendorff nodded to Roh, "Romulan ale." The barkeep slithered off to make the drink. Jim gawked and went to ask, isn't that illegal? But immediately snapped his mouth shut. Different universe, probably different rules.

"Thought you were supposed to be dead," Hendorff commented after Roh set his drink in front of him.

Jim could feel Spock's glare seething behind him, "I'm a hard man to kill. What brings you to a place like this?"

"'Bout to ask you the same." He grabbed the picture of Waquar off the bar and looked at it.

Spock was now on the other side of Hendorff with the Vulcan equivalent of a glare on his face, "What are your intentions here, Officer?"

Hendorff ignored him and lowered his voice, "I remember this guy. The day we docked he assigned as part of my security team."

"The security team from the Excelsior," Spock hissed, "I ask again, what are your intentions here, Officer?"

"I was only on that ship as part of his orders!" Cupcake snapped at the Vulcan, thumb jabbed in Jim's direction. Spock looked over his head to Jim who just shrugged. "I was supposed to operate on the inside and get Jim out. Sulu lost it and took Jim away before I could do anything. I didn't see him again after that, assumed he was dead and decided to lay low on Vesul. Waquar was hovering in that area that day and skittish as hell when I saw him later. Couldn't wait for the ship to leave. I can take you to him."

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly, "Jim did not inform me you were operating as a spy within the Excelsior."

Cupcake chuckled, "Can't expect your boyfriend to tell you everything now, can you?"

Jim turned red and Spock bristled, "Your assumption of our relationship is incorrect."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." He turned back to Jim, "No one knew you were still alive for the longest time anyway. How'd you do it?"

Jim forced a smile, "Honestly that, uh...that part is fuzzy. Kind of hoping someone would be able to help clear that up. Waquar seemed like the best person to ask."

"I can take you to him. Just the two of us, he's right in there." Cupcake motioned towards the back door and Spock who grew impossibly stiffer.

"Negative. I shall accompany you."

Hendorff gave him a pitiful smirk, "Given how you've been hunting down the Excelsior staff, word travels fast here, I don't think he'll be too pleased to see you."

Spock stepped around Cupcake and grabbed Jim by the arm, getting him off the chair and walking a few steps away, "Jim, I would advise against this. James mentioned nothing about sending anyone to act as a spy."

"Yeah, but are you sure he would have told you? You even said he and I are different."

Spock's gaze shifted to the floor, "I do not trust Officer Hendorff."

"Aw, didn't know you cared." Jim smiled and Spock only glared. Jim coughed, "Sorry. Look, I'll be careful."

Spock considered this for a moment, "I shall remain close to the door. If you should require my assistance then yell. Vulcan hearing is superior, I should be able to hear you."

"My hero." Jim laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before striding back over to Hendorff, "You and me, Cupcake. Let's go."

Hendorff smiled, chugged the rest of his ale, then stood and led Jim to the back door. He whispered something to the guard and they were ushered through.

The back room lived up to Jim's expectations. It started out as a long hallway with doors on either side, some of which were open. Behind the closed ones the unmistakable crescendo of moans and grunts were enough to surmise what went on. Some of the open doors revealed groups of aliens lazing on couches, chairs, and the floor all in a dazed state. Jim even saw one man selling bright crystals to an alien who proceeded to inhale it. Hendorff led Jim to one of the doors near the back and let him in. The room was small, a couch that wrapped around a corner at the end of the room with a large oval table in front of it. The table was littered with empty alcohol cans, the alien equivalent of cigarette butts, and questionable devices.

"So, where's Waquar?"

Hendorff closed the door, "Here." Jim didn't get the chance to turn around before one hand clasped Jim on his left shoulder and something stabbed him in the neck on the right. Jim gasped and stumbled forward, spinning around. Hendorf stood holding a now empty hypo with a sinister grin on his face. Jim tried to run forward at him but his head decided to spin and his legs turned into jello. He fell onto his hand and knees.

"Wh-...wha...didju...dooo?"

Hendorff stuck a finger into his ear, "You were right, sir. Definitely looks like him and talks like him. I don't get it though. Kirk should be dead." There was a pause, Jim thought he could hear another voice coming from his ear but in his drugged state he wondered if he imagined it. "Yeah, he's here with me." another pause, "That security officer is in room 7B and the Vulcan is in the bar, you can get all three and call the Empire to pick them up." Cupcake shook his head at Jim, "Don't know how you did it, hick, but you won't escape death this time."

Jim's head was fuzzy, "Not...ffff'om yer...stuuupid backasswards universssse….Cuppycake."

Hendorff gave him a look and that probably pissed Jim off the most. He forced his noodly arms to push himself forward right into Cupcakes kneecaps. The large man let out a howl as he fell over. Jim thought he heard another roar before something hit him in the face and sent him rolling over. His flopped on his back but his vision continued to roll. His chest and throat felt heavy suddenly and amidst the swirling colors, Hendorff hovered above him.

"Maybe I won't give Sulu the satisfaction this time." He growled and tightened his hold on Jim's neck. Jim's arms and hands weren't cooperating. His addled brain couldn't seem to communicate right with his limbs. His hands fumbled with the man's clothing, tearing things out of pockets, untucking his shirt but not enough to put up a fight. Jim then remembered his phaser and managed to fumble a hand to his side. _Twist!_ He commanded his hips. Just enough to grab the handle. _Got it!_

Jamming a finger on the trigger and loosely holding the handle he fired at random, not coherent enough to know where. For a moment he could breathe again. The sounds of things crashing, high pitched screaming, and a beastly roar from somewhere distant fluttered into his ears. Then pain exploded on his face and his neck snapped to the side. His arms flopped to the ground with a thud and he was pretty sure he dropped the phaser. He couldn't breathe again.

Underwater...Jim could hear things but they were muffled, far away. He was getting cold and he couldn't breathe. Had to be water. Or maybe...behind glass. He was gasping for air, dying, lungs and body burning yet getting cold. Again. A hand was on the glass and he struggled to touch it.

 _-I want you to understand why I went back for you.-_

He could breathe again. Jim sputtered and gagged, desperately trying to fill his lungs. He didn't know how much time passed but when he was finally able to look up and Spock filled his vision. He was talking to Jim in a frantic voice and trying to get him up.

 _I made it back...I'm on the Enterprise. Thank God,_ Jim thought.

He'd have to talk to Scotty about the ventilation systems not working. Can't be good for his crew. He was pushed up into a sitting position and the sight of red caught his attention. Not just red like the red shirts, but a lot of red on the floor too. It was Hendorff. Only there was a hole in his chest and covered in red. So much red.

 _-It's a shame about Hendorff. -_

Jim shook his head, "Missta Scooot?" He was being dragged out of the room. Spock was still talking but Jim didn't understand. The floor and walls were moving and Jim couldn't keep still. His vision kept fading in and out of darkness.

"Wak...wok…..waa…." his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth, "Waaaquah….7B...room 7 bh-Spo…" Jim was vaguely aware of stopping and sitting for a moment. How long he had no idea. He was sleepy and wanted to take a nap. It was as if he were gently rocking on the waves of a sea. Jim giggled, _I'm Captain of the sea_. There was an audible gasp and he was being moved again with haste but he didn't care. He was drifting on the waves.


	7. Chapter 7

" _I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,_

 _And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by;_

 _And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking,_

 _And a grey mist on the sea's face, and a grey dawn breaking."_

" _Sea Fever by John Masefield. An early 20th Century earth poem. I was unaware you were interested in Classical literature, Captain."_

 _Jim smiled and turned his attention from his book to his first mate, "Indeed I am, Mr. Spock. Care to take a gander?" He held the book out and Spock accepted it, thumbing through the pages. Jim smiled and looked back out of the bow of his ship. The sun shone bright overhead and created dancing lights across the bobbing surface of the water. Fluffy clouds drifted through the sky as the wind caught their sails, carrying them over the sea. He ran his hands on the smooth wood of the railing of his ship. She was beautiful. And speaking of beautiful…_

" _What do you think, Spock?" He smiled at his first mate, clad in a pristine Federation navy uniform that hugged his contours and left little to Jim's imagination._

" _Fascinating. My mother was also fond of early Earth literature. I may still have some books which would be of interest to you."_

 _Jim beamed, "I'd like that. Maybe we'll finally have something in common to talk about."_

 _Spock glanced up at him, "There is much we have in common, Jim. I welcome the opportunity to speak with you. Perhaps over dinner after we reach the island of Vesul."_

 _Jim started and stared for a moment. His heart thumped in his chest and he smiled, "I'd like that too."_

 _He leaned on the railing and looked back out over the horizon. A dot had finally appeared in the distance. Their destination. It was a simple mission, meet the locals, talk about what the Federation could do for them if they opened a trade port, yada yada. Jim expected it to be dull but with the prospect of spending some time with Spock, he was getting excited. And yet something still felt off. Like a red sun rising in the morning. Something touched his pinky finger and glancing down a pale green tinged hand rested next to his, the little fingers just barely touching. He looked up and locked eyes with the pair or dark orbs, a small smile on the alien face. He swallowed._

" _Good God, you two, get a room already!"_

" _Bones?"_

"Time to get up, kid!"

Jim gasped and the intake of air burned against his throat, sending him into a coughing fit. He struggled for air but after a few moments, he finally found sweet oxygen. Blinking away tears the blurry shapes around him cleared. That familiar Southern scowl was hovering over him and Jim smiled. The good doctor shoved a shallow cup of water into his hand and Jim gulped it down greedily.

He let out a relieved sigh when he finished, "Good to see you again, Bones."

McCoy made a face, took the cup and set it on the floor before turning around, "You weren't kidding, he looks and talks just like him."

Jim frowned and looked past McCoy's shoulder. They were back at the apartment and he was in the small bed, McCoy kneeling beside it. _Not the Enterprise_. Spock was sitting at the table by the window fiddling with a PADD. Another figure was cowering in the corner of the room. He was an alien with a thick scaly face and hands and large eyes that darted around the room. Jim recognized the man from the files as Waquar.

"It is him, Doctor. However, this one is from an alternate timeline."

"Hogwash!"

"He was transported here when an ion storm interfered with the Teleporter on the Enterprise and in the Turf-Ves-Shur prison.

McCoy grumbled and proceeded to stab Jim with a hypo who yipped, "Damned devices, no good I tell ya! Scrambling a man's atoms and magically putting them somewhere else and expecting things to be ok isn't natural!" He grumbled and removed the needle, "Now this hypo should help clear out whatever drug was pumped into you and ease the pain."

"Yeah...yeah you're McCoy alright…" Jim rubbed the sore spot on his arm and noticed he was actually starting to feel better. His head was clearing and the aches subsiding with whatever painkiller McCoy must have given him. Though he suspected he'd still sport bruises for a while. He looked at the doctor. This was definitely Bones but this one had some scruff on his face and a scar on his temple. He was dressed in dark, layered, clothing similar to Spock's but these were a lot more well worn. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing some tattoos and scars on his arms. McCoy scowled at him.

"I still think this is a trick! An alien shapeshifter or some clone experiment by the Empire to fool us!"

"It is not. I read his mind, he _is_ Jim Kirk."

"Yeah, well, your weird alien mind games don't convince me." McCoy leaned in close to Jim and studied his face.

"There are more important matters to attend to than what you _believe_ , Doctor.."

"Can someone explain what happened?!" Jim interrupted, "One second I was talking with someone and then I'm here. Who was I talking with?" McCoy huffed and busied himself with a medical tricorder pointed at Jim.

Spock answered, "Lieutenant Hendorff. He convinced you he was working against the Empire, lured you into a trap, drugged you, and attacked you. Your altercation alerted the other patrons in adjacent rooms. I heard their screaming and forced my way in to assist."

"Cupcake did that…? Wait….Cupcake…." Jim's eyes snapped up to Spock, "You killed him."

Spock's head tilted to the side slightly, "Affirmative."

"Why?"

"He was strangling you with intent to kill. I stopped him."

"You _killed_ him." Jim corrected, "Do phasers in this universe not have a stun option? Why did he have to die?!"

"As I stated he intended to kill you and would have succeeded had I not interfered. The Empire regularly employees extermination to deal with uncooperative individuals or those they simply do not like. They will show you no mercy should you go against them. It is not wise to grant them another chance at killing you."

"That's messed up...The Federation doesn't condone murder."

"The Empire does and you would do well to remember that before recklessly endangering yourself again. If you do not kill them first they will kill you."

Jim glared, his heart racing and he suddenly felt hot, not in a good way, "I won't kill someone just for shits and giggles, Spock!"

McCoy snorted and shook his head at Spock, "Please tell me you're joking about this kid? No way he's Kirk."

Spock ignored him. "I did not exterminate Mr. Hendorff for-"

 _-It's a shame about Hendorff-_

"Shut up, Scotty! You're not helping!" Jim snapped.

Spock's eyes widened and an eyebrow shot upwards. He shared a confused look with McCoy.

"Jim…" The Vulcan said cautiously, "Mr. Scott is not present."

Jim blinked, "Huh? Oh...right, nevermind."

McCoy smirked at Spock, "This is supposed to be the same guy who exterminated the colonists on Vega IX? Seems like a real nutjob to me."

Jim's eyes turned into saucers and he looked back and forth from McCoy to Spock. Spock's expression grew impossibly colder.

"This universe is very different from your own, Jim," Spock repeated in a stern tone.

Jim shook his head, "What happened to the teachings of um….that Vulcan peace guy..? Don't you follow those?"

Spock cocked his head slightly, "I believe you are referring to Surak. Even if the Vulcans in your universe still follow such teachings it should be evident that Vulcans here do not. Not anymore, perhaps. Much changed when the Terran Empire came into power."

"What the hell…" Jim ran a hand through his hair. _This is insane!_ The Spock he knew didn't kill people. The thought that life here was so cheap, even for a Vulcan to admit that, made him queasy again. This Hendorff may not have had good intentions but he couldn't help but think of the one from his timeline. They didn't exactly get off on the right foot when they first met but Cupcake did end up becoming Security Chief of the _Enterprise_ and he wasn't such a bad guy once Jim got to know him. For a few moments, no one said anything and McCoy returned to scanning Jim with the tricorder.

McCoy piped up after a minute, "Your vitals are stabilizing….No discernable physical differences from Jim, well... _our_ Jim, other than missing some scars. Clone theory could still work." He smirked at Spock who shook his head slightly.

Jim blinked, "Scars? Doesn't this universe have the technology to completely repair tissue without leaving any marks?"

McCoy laughed, "Don't know how things are done where you're from, kid, but people here like showing off their battle scars. People seem to think it makes them look tougher and erasing them is cowardice." He shook his head and absently rubbed the scar on his temple, "At least Jimbo did…"

Jim shifted and glanced at Spock, " _Does_ ," he corrected, "We're going to find him." He had to if he hoped the Vulcan would uphold his end of the bargain to get him home. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the thought of staying in this hostile universe.

The figure in the corner shuttered. McCoy's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he nodded slowly before looking at Spock. "You still on that little delusion, are ya? Been wondering what you've been up to."

Spock shot the Vulcan equivalent of a glare from behind the PADD, "And what, I may ask, have you been up to, Doctor?"

"My Job! Taking care of those members of the resistance still in the world of the living. There are still people here that need our help, you know!"

"There is no evidence of Jim's death other than rumor and speculation. Until we have factual evidence then there is still a possibility that-"

"And what's the percentage of that possibility?!" McCoy snapped, "Slim, I'd imagine! Hasn't that computer of a brain figured that out, yet?!" He scrubbed a hand over his face, "Look...At first, I was...hopeful he'd still be alive. That he'd beaten the odds like he always does and somehow survived or got out but...it's just been too long, Spock. The Empire doesn't keep prisoners for that long and we haven't found any signs of him. We _can't_ stay here anymore."

Jim gawked. _His_ McCoy wasn't known for giving up on someone if anything their roles were typically reversed. Now that Jim studied this Bones he could see the man looked tired, _really_ tired. Deeps lines sat under and around bloodshot eyes and Jim got a whiff of bourbon on his breath. Jim's chest felt tight at the sight of this version of his friend.

"I have no intention to leave until I can prove what happened to our Captain and should he still be alive I will release him." Spock continued to work on the PADD.

McCoy sighed again and rubbed his forehead. Jim laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Bones…"

McCoy shrugged him off, "Don't touch me." He abruptly stood, walked to the couch and collapsed on it. "Don't care what the hobgoblin says, you're not _him_. Don't care if you're from another universe or whatever...So don't try anything."

Jim frowned and looked to Spock who didn't look up. Jim let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. After a moment he looked up to the figure in the corner of the room, "What about him?"

Spock glanced at the officer, "He was in another room at the bar. Hendorff intended to turn him, you, and I into the Empire. I brought him here for questioning. And…" He held up the PADD which had a little black device sticking out of it and he pointed to the object. "You grabbed this off of Hendorff before passing out. This drive contains scheduling information for Empire ships to Vesul and other classified files. There is a possibility it contains information on Captain Kirk. I have been decrypting them."

Jim sighed, "Good…Keep on it." He stood, wobbled slightly, and walked over to Waquar and sat next to him.

Jim smiled, "Hey." The officer jumped.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I won't…" Jim glanced at Spock and back to Waquar, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"You-...You're-you're-"

"Call me Jim." He smiled.

"You're dead."


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes were on Waquar.

"What…?" Jim squeaked.

"Are-are you a-a-a spirit? Here to-to punish me?"

Jim blinked, "What? No!"

"You are! You have to be! It-It's punishment for my cowardice! For what I saw that day!"

"Ludicrous," Spock said, "There is no evidence one's _spirit_ can continue to exist and haunt someone once the body has…." Spock stopped and snapped his mouth shut.

Jim glanced at the Vulcan with concern before giving the cowering man a smile, "I'm not dead, Waquar. It's...confusing, but I'm Jim Kirk. Well... _a_ Jim Kirk."

"I watched you die. C-Captain Sulu...he-he vaporized you!"

Something clattered behind Jim but he refused to look, "Wait, Sulu did?" Waquar nodded, "Do you have any proof?"

"No, not me but…"

" _Not you_? Then who?"

Waquar shook his head, his bulbous eyes becoming glassy, "Please...do-don't make me say any more. I am already marked for death for being brought here. Speaking will only make my death all the more painful."

Jim looked back at Spock for an explanation but immediately regretted it. The Vulcan was glaring at Waquar with surprisingly open rage in his eyes. Fists clenched to where his knuckles were white the data pad having been dropped on the floor. Seeing even the slightest emotion registered on the Vulcan's face sent a chill down Jim's spine. He looked to McCoy who was pretending to fiddle with his medical tricorder as if he never heard the group talking.

"They will torture me for information, I will be put in an agony booth for sure before they kill me!" Waquar sobbed.

"The Empire is known for cruel punishments…" McCoy added.

Jim laid a hand on Waquars shoulder, "I won't let that happen to you. I swear."

Waquar shook him off, "A mere spirit cannot protect me from the Empire! They are too strong..."

"I'm not dead!"

"I saw you! I saw you and the Captain argue and he shot you!"

"How did you see this?!" Spock demanded, "Many Vesulians were removed from the dock the _Excelsior_ was brought in. Were you not relocated as well?"

Waquar nodded, "Yes, sir, that is true I _was_ to be moved but I did not go. Oh, how I wish I followed orders. Had I known it would have caused me such grief!" The man broke down in sobs again. Jim frowned empathetically while Spock stood impossibly stiff and glaring.

"Just, relax. Deep breaths." Jim inhaled and exhaled deeply for a minute, getting Waquar to mimic him and settle down.

Jim nodded once he was calm, "Good, now start from the beginning."

Waquar nodded, "I was rescheduled to work at a different dock like the rest but I admit I may have had too much to drink before shift. I hid out behind cargo containers near the rear loading docks, afraid of my superior catching me drunk and punish me. I didn't know it at the time but I happened to be near the _Excelsior._ Then I heard the arguing. When I peeked between the containers I could clearly see Captain Sulu, Lieutenant Chekov, you, and two security officers behind the _Excelsior_. Captain Sulu and you were arguing, of what I do not know. But Sulu pulled out a phaser and vaporized you!"

"You admit to having been intoxicated at that time. It is possible what you think you saw was false. He may have been simply teleported inside the _Excelsior_." Spock insisted.

"Is there any way you could have been mistaken?" Jim asked.

"I know what I saw!" Waquar shouted, "I admit I drank but I know what a man looks like when he is disintegrated. The Empire has displayed this many times."

"Yet, you've admitted you have no proof beyond your addled memory!" Spock said.

"I do not have proof but…"

"But? There's someone who does?" Jim asked.

"I think Lieutenant Chekov was recording the altercation."

Jim looked back at Spock who flinched slightly and turned away, "That is likely..."

Jim sighed, "So we have to steal from Chekov and Sulu?"

"Good luck with that. Might as well throw yourselves into one of those vaporization booths right now." McCoy chuckled. Spock turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door in his wake.

"Spock!" Jim called a bit too late.

McCoy laughed, "That's a first. Never seen a Vulcan in denial before."

"Dammit, Bones, enough!" Jim chided but the doctor ignored him. Jim looked back at Waquar with a smile, "Thanks."

Waquar was staring at him, "Who are you, exactly?"

He smiled, "I'm Jim. Well...a different Jim. It's hard to explain, but I'm…

 _-Not our universe, not our ship, but something…parallel!"-_

"…from a parallel universe."

"A parallel universe. How is that possible? How did you get here?"

"Honestly, I don't exactly know. Something to do with a transporter malfunction and an ion storm. The place I come from is...very different."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, this Empire doesn't exist. Not like this anyway. We're part of a United Federation of Planets, we all work together. Our message is one of peace, not war. In fact, in my universe, Vesul was only recently contacted. It was our mission was to introduce ourselves and hopefully set up a trade agreement. But then I ended up here."

Waquars' face morphed into a dreamy expression, "That sounds wonderful…."

Jim smiled at him, "What was Vesul like before the Empire came?"

"Here we go…" McCoy leaned back on the couch and pulled out a flask from his pocket.

Waquar laughed, "Very different. I suspect in your universe it is untouched. What a wonder that would be to behold. We used to be a peaceful race, devoted to our spiritualism and care of our environment. Ancient tales say my people did not originally come from Vesul but in fact our sister planet. It was already a dryer unstable environment and we were careless to take care of her. We stripped her of resources and caused a collapse of our ozone. Our planet was devastated, all flora and fauna died, our people dying by the millions. In a last ditch effort to save our species a ship containing a few hundred survivors was launched into space where it landed on Vesul. We colonized the planet and changed our entire culture to focus on peace and preserving our planet. Then the Empire came and changed all that."

"The Halkans were also a peaceful species but they were destroyed. Why not Vesul?"

"The Halkans refused to join the Empire. They were brave. Vesulians? Not so much. Those like General Horvath are rare: brave and ambitious. Many of us are like myself or the Warden: Cowards. We submitted to the Empire and they transformed our planet, accelerating us into an industrial species focused on trade and prisoner containment due to our location. I fear we will one day become like Thyophora. A dry wasteland only used as a repair and scrap yard…."

Jim started, "Thyophora?!"

The aliens' words, ' _The Enterprise we know of is docked at Thyophora'_ cycling through his head again and making him dizzy. In the frenzy of commotion over past the few days, he had nearly forgotten about that mind invading little alien.

Waquar blinked, "Why yes. She is our sister planet. Where Vesulians likely originated from. She is but a shadow of her former self now. The Empire uses her to break down and refit ships they want to keep out of reach of the _scum_ on Vesul."

" _The Enterprise_ was taken there," Jim said. Waquar and McCoy stared at him for several moments.

"That is highly likely." Waquar said cautiously, "How do you know this?"

"When I first got here I was in a prison in that other city, uh...Turf something…"

"Turf-Ves-Shur." McCoy corrected him then grimaced, "Bloody hobgoblin rubbing off on me…"

"That place! While I was there Horvath used this alien who could read minds on me. It mentioned _The Enterprise_ was taken to Thyophora."

"Ah! A Mirrarian!" Waquar spat, "Pitiful, invasive creatures. Nothing more than tools to the Empire and _by choice!_ "

Jim jumped to his feet and grabbed the data pad that Spock abandoned. He started to scroll through the data for a few minutes while drowning out Waquars rambling about the Mirrarians.

"Bingo!" Jim shouted, "Cupcakes reports verify that _The Enterprise_ was moved there after she was captured. Bones, know what that means?!"

"That the Empire is refitting her or scraping her." He droned, taking another swig of the flask.

Jim frowned, "Let's hope for the former. But it means this could be my ticket home! If we can replicate the conditions that brought me here with the transporter it just might teleport me back to my universe!"

"What, there are no teleporters here?" McCoy asked.

"Spock and I went over that when I first got here. I thought about the teleporter I ended up in but he said the few on world aren't strong enough by themselves, not without another ion storm or ship supplementing the power. But a Starship teleporter by itself should work."

"This is true. The Empire keeps better technology for themselves! Leave us with scraps! They don't care about us." Waquar cursed.

McCoy sighed, "Ok, so hijacking the _Enterprise_. Great plan. Now how do you think you're gonna get to Thyophora, kid? Flap your arms really hard? Even if you miraculously make it to the planet that confounded device might still scramble your atoms into millions of pieces and scatter them through the solar system."

"It's worth a try! Besides, if we can get you guys the _Enterprise_ back you have a fighting chance again! I need to talk to Spo-" Jim stopped himself. The whole reason the Vulcan stormed out was because of the news of his counterpart. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He still had to hold up his end of the bargain, even if Spock didn't think it necessary, Jim was a man of his word. "Waquar…"

The alien looked at him.

"What you said, about me dying, you said Checkov would have the recording? Is there no other way to get proof?"

Waquar was silent for a long moment, "There _might_ be another way. But I want no part of it!"

"What is it?"

"The General. He...he and the Warden don't get along. There is a rumor he does things for the Empire without the Warden knowing. When that Empire officer locked me in that room I suspected he was working for Horvath. Many of my coworkers were taken and interrogated by the officer over the past few days. I knew he'd find me eventually. He cornered me at the bar that night and I admit I told him what I saw. At first, I thought this was because I was late for my shift but after I told him I witnessed the death of Kirk he dragged me to the back and locked me there!"

The man was starting to become hysterical again. Jim hushed him for several minutes until he regained his composure.

Waquar sobbed, "You may be able to access Empire files through his channels. If he has access to communicate incognito with Empire officers then accessing files of the deceased should be easy."

"It's a long shot…" McCoy mumbled.

Jim shrugged, "It's something. We just need to...break into the prison." Wasn't something Jim was keen on given the fact he just broke out.

McCoy snorted, "That's a suicide mission, ya know."

"Ever the optimist, Bones." Jim sighed and rested a hand on Waquars' shoulder, "I need to go talk to my friend. Help yourself to some tea or something and stay put, ok?"

Waquar nodded vigorously before Jim stood and walked to the door. He took a deep breath before heading out of the room.

Jim cursed to himself as he opened the shabby door to the roof. The Vulcan hadn't mentioned where he was going so Jim had spent the last fifteen minutes wandering the building before trying the roof so at this point he was guessing, _hoping_ , Spock hadn't left the building. Jim smiled as he saw the familiar dark coat fluttering in the chill wind along with the Vulcans' slightly messy hair. From the roof, the cityscape didn't look so bad compared to the junkyard it resembled from the streets. The darkness hid most of the dilapidated buildings and the neon lights danced across glass and metal which almost made the city look pretty.

"Spo-"

"Why did you say Mr. Scott's name earlier?"

Jim winced. Not the conversation he wanted to have right now but given Spock's mood, he didn't want to argue, "I-um…sometimes get these flashes of memories, or hear voices from memories. Ones that aren't mine. For some reason I heard Scotty talking about Hendorff, he kept saying it was a shame about him dying. My Scotty never said anything like that but I'm pretty sure it was a memory. Maybe from another time or universe."

Spock turned and looked at him, "I do not understand how that is possible."

Jim shrugged, "I experienced a mind meld with Ambassador Spock back when I was marooned on Delta Vega. Rather than waste time explaining how he was there, and probably to also get me to believe him, he melded with me to share his memories. But I think there were consequences. I sometimes get pretty bad deja vu, hear voices, or see memories kind of like a movie in my head. I think they're his memories, or the from Jim in his universe." Jim could tell Spock was attempting to restrain his features but he was clearly shocked at this admission. The Vulcan said nothing for several moments.

"During our meld I sensed it was not the first time you had experienced one, however, I incorrectly assumed it was with your own Spock."

"Yup...every Spock but my own seems to want to jump in my head." Jim had meant it as a joke but he cringed as Spock's posture stiffened.

"Jim. I must admit to you that a mind meld is a very intimate procedure and not taken lightly among my people. For the Ambassador to have initiated it he was likely very close to his James Kirk as I wa- _am_ to mine. Between our Kirk's a meld is not uncommon and I...acted without thinking clearly. It is regrettable that you have experienced such adverse effects due to our haste."

Jim studied him for a few moments, noticing how the Vulcan refused to look up at him, "You two really are close, huh?:

Spock hesitated but nodded minutely. Jim swallowed his jealousy.

"I was talking to Waquar, he said there might be a way we can get proof but it involves the General. We should probably go down and talk with him about it."

Spock pondered this for a moment before nodding and walking over to Kirk, "First...these recollections you experience may hinder your ability to act or think clearly. If we are to face the Empire and the Vesul guard this can prove deadly should you be distracted during our mission. I may be able to rearrange your memories and filter those which do not belong to you."

Jim swallowed, "Another mind meld?"

"Not unless you wish it. Your previous experiences with a meld have had a negative effect on you and I understand if you have no desire to experience a meld again."

Jim shook his head. Yes, he was hesitant but also desperate to stop the voices and visions, "If you think it'll help I wanna do it...and I trust you." Jim meant the last part of that statement to reassure the Vulcan, yet somehow it felt like something more.

Something flickered in Spock's eyes as he stared at Jim and then nodded. He closed the distance between them and his figures slowly reaching to Jims' PSI points before starting the chant. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging, our minds are becoming one…"

Then Jim was no longer alone in his head. It wasn't jarring or disorienting like last time. Instead, it was as if he had been standing in a dim room and the curtains were suddenly pulled open to allow in the light and warmth. Jim could feel amusement at his thoughts and he was pretty sure it belonged to Spock since the emotion reigned in a moment later. Then like puzzle pieces fitting into place or a disorganized room being cleaned and rearranged he felt the Vulcan moving and sorting his thoughts and memories. A wall was made, or maybe it was like another room, where the memories that didn't belong to him were being placed, separated from his conscious. Jim observed Spock do this for a few minutes before becoming curious. Spock was busy so Jim drifted into the new territory.

Melding with both sides consenting felt _fantastic_ by comparison to his past experiences. It was like water or gases, each a different color, slowly swirling together to create spiral patterns, blending their thoughts and feelings instead of a projector shooting images and sounds into the back of his head. _So Spock does feel_ , Jim, smiled internally as he came across the Vulcans mind. They were buried deep under a shield of logic and reasoning but they were there. Jim wondered what he would find there and he gently reached through.

There was an ugly crevice there, sucking in the light. Aching and sadness greeting him from it like an overpowering ocean wave. He wanted to fill in the crevice with all the good things in the world but couldn't. Jim wondered what would make the Vulcan feel so terrible. _You already know._ He chided himself. _James, Vulcan, everyone...gone._ _James….James...T'hy'la._ Jim cringed away from the pain of grief and pushed himself into a different area but the sense of loss stayed. This new area one full of warmth, happiness, love. Jim could see flashes of images of Spock's parents, friends, but most of all James. Of their time together serving on the Enterprise on successful missions before and after joining the resistance. Joy from coming back alive and intact after a mission, the fear of having lost him during a difficult one, followed by the elation of finding him ok. The desire to stay by his side, desire to join minds and share their thoughts, desire to touch to ensure he's right there, to hold, to kiss, to-

Jim was pushed away, suddenly alone again. Not as abruptly as before but enough for him to need a minute to adjust. When Jim opened his eyes Spock's face was very close to his and as Jim's other senses he returned he felt the Vulcan's warm hands on the sides of his face. His hot breath coming out heavily and grazing his skin in a way that made him shiver. Jim's tongue darted out to lick his lips and Spock's dark, pupil-blown, eyes followed it. Jim resisted the burning urge to close the small space between them. Looking into Spock's eyes Jim could see the exact moment his clarity returned and he stepped back from Jim.

Spock blinked rapidly, "I apologize I was unable to complete the task, Jim. I became...distracted."

Jim panted, "Uh...sorry, that was my fault. I didn't realize-"

"Apologies are unnecessary. I intruded into your thoughts before, I-"

"That's no excuse. I shouldn't have…" Jim frowned and looked at the floor.

"I should be able to finish sorting your memories with another meld...at another time perhaps. I require meditation. Excuse me." With that Spock left, leaving Jim alone on the roof. Even though the air was chill against his skin Jim felt very hot.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know about this…and did I not say I wanted no part of this?" Waquar shifted in his seat, the rough, heavy material of the delivery uniform crinkling in protest.

Jim smiled, "It'll be fine, you'll see. Besides, if you want to get off-world with us we're gonna need your help. Just try to relax. If you act suspicious it'll be a dead giveaway. Emphasis on the dead." The small man groaned but straightened up and said nothing. It was clear he wasn't happy but Jim brokered a deal that if Waquar did help them break into the prison then the resistance would take him in and relocate him somewhere safe.

"Jim, the probability that your plan will succeed is only -"

"Relax, Spock," Jim interrupted as he wasn't in the mood for Spock's percentages, "Spies used to use this trick all the time on Earth long ago."

Granted it was just stuff Jim had seen in old movies and read in the books. Come to think of it maybe it was the bad guys pulling stunts like that in most of the stories. Spock raised a stern eyebrow at him but Jim ignored it and turned back to Waquar. Spock let out a short exhale from his nose, his Vulcan equivalent of a frustrated sigh, before turning on his heel and walking away to the delivery employees they had rendered unconscious and stolen the uniform from.

Jim grimaced, knowing he was the source of Spock's current 'mood'. Ever since the incident a few days ago and since coming out of meditation Spock had become distant and robotic, even more so than usual. Jim felt guilty for intruding on what probably was something very private and sensitive but envy also burned in his veins and that had stopped him from apologizing. Jim shook his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Although he was probably feeling this way because they were about to try and get information to find this other Jim but the sooner he got that out the way the sooner he could go home and try to forget this universe exists. Forget that in _yet another_ timeline but his own he was close with Spock.

Jim sighed, "Alright, so let's go over this again from the top."

Waquar nodded and recounted the plan.

Jim swallowed and tried not to look at Spock _again_. The Vulcan was close, very close, to him as they were both stuffed into a hidden compartment in the truck. The vehicle, being older than more modern hovercrafts, would occasionally hit a bump in the road or turn too sharply causing the pair to lurch into one another. Jim blamed Waquar's apparent poor driving skills. Spock had remained silent and stoic during the ride despite any attempts Jim made for conversation.

Jim coughed and pressed his earpiece, "Do you still read us, Bones?"

The comm buzzed with static for a few moments, followed by muffled curses, _:"I'm a doctor, not a damned communications officer…":_

"Good to hear you're still there, buddy."

"The connection should hold provided you remain close to the facility, doctor," Spock said into his comm.

 _:"Yeah, yeah, don't you worry your little hobgoblin behind. I found somewhere to hunker down and keep an eye on our little friend while you two are off pretending to be burglars.":_

Jim smiled, "Thank you, Bones"

There was a grumble on the other end before it cut out. Jim was proud of his plan. The files Spock had hacked from Vesul, combined with Cupcake's, not only held information on ship transports but also had cleaning and service schedules, a layout of the prison, the delivery schedules for the prison and where those deliveries came from. They had broken into a delivery van the night before when it was in disuse and made some quick modifications to house a hidden compartment for the pair. Then today when the delivery men came and loaded the truck with stuff Jim and Spock knocked them out, tied them up and hid them, and stole a uniform for Waquar. Spock had borrowed short communication devices from a hidden resistance member that hopefully shouldn't be picked up on any other frequencies. McCoy would be stationed somewhere just outside of the prison with enough of a view to keep an eye on the truck and Waquar while Jim and Spock broke in.

Jim felt the truck coming to a slow stop. They were at the gate. He looked over at Spock to make a shushing motion but it wasn't needed. The Vulcan wasn't even looking at him anymore, just at a spot on the truck wall where Waquar was likely on the other side. Jim could hear Waquar talking in that language his UT couldn't translate along with some other gruff voices, guards most likely. Then the back door opened and light poured into the unit. Jim held his breath as a Vesulian guard walked into the unit and pointed a device forward. A red beam shot from it in a horizontal line and scanned the crates, floor, and walls. A beep. Then he walked out and repeated the process with the undercarriage and outer walls. Another beep. The doors closed and Jim exhaled.

He smirked at Spock, _Told you hiding the compartment in the ceiling was a good idea,_ he thought as if the Vulcan could read his mind. Spock seemed to get the idea as he just slowly shook his head in exasperation and gazed back down through the vent. There was more talking up front before the truck started again. The pair wanted several minutes before it came to another stop.

Spock touched his com and whispered, "Can you still hear us, Doctor?"

 _:"Loud and clear.":_

Spock went silent when the door opened again. Instead of a guard this time it was Waquar who stepped in, then looked back out, leaned back in and knocked on one of the crates twice. Spock carefully and quietly lifted the hidden vent before crawling onto the crates just below, followed by Jim.

"Service entrance is to the left when you come out," Waquar whispered, "But there is also a guard stationed nearby. If he sees you he will know I lied when I told them I'm alone."

Jim knew the guards would already be suspicious of Waquar since he was alone and most delivery trucks had multiple employees. Seeing two more randomly walk out of the back when they weren't there during check would have given them away. The second part of Jim's plan involved sneaking into the service entrance which should lead to the cleaning crews' locker room where they could steal cleaning suits and safely walk through most of the prison. Provided no one recognized Jim.

"Got it, thanks," Jim said and chanced a peek out as Waquar went about slowly unloading the crates with an antigravity device workers used to transport heavy loads with no manpower needed. He had made sure to pocket one. Just as Waquar said a guard was stationed outside, strategically placed so he could see the trucks and the service entrance. Jim cursed. Getting past him was going to be difficult.

Waquar started to return from dropping off one crate when the guard looked at him funny.

"Hey, you! Stop!" he called in Standard, causing the small man to jump and twitch. The guard strolled over to him, "I know you. Thought you work at the pier."

"Uh-perhaps it was someone else," Waquar shuddered.

Jim gulped and Spock stiffened.

"No, it was you. Seen you when I had to go pick up prisoners. I remember you, twitchy."

"Uh-I, yess, yes, well, I was-was let go. Late too many times, you see…"

"Finally got rid of you for your sorry behavior I see?" The guard sneered, "Were it up to the Empire I'm sure you would have not gotten off so easily."

The guards' back was turned away from the rear of the truck. Jim saw the opening and, grabbing Spocks' wrist, made a break for the door.

"Yes, yes, they did. Friend of mine got me new job here."

Jim glanced back at Waquar, catching the alien occasionally looking their way, and made a motion with his hands to keep the guard occupied. Stopping at the door Jim tried to open it, only finding it locked. He cursed under his breath, looking back at the other pair where Waquar was still talking. He looked at Spock who was already fingering his phaser. Jim's throat tightened as he could only guess that Spock was planning on killing the man to steal the keys. Then the knob rattled and Jim grabbed Spock by the elbow, flattening them both along the wall where it jutted in for the loading bay out of immediate sight of the door but not the guard. Jim prayed Waquar could hold his attention just long enough. Spocks' hand was still on the phaser as an alien with too many appendages came out, stuck a wedge in the door, and hauling enormous trash bags walked over to what Jim assumed to be a dumpster or furnace. Jim grabbed Spock again and bolted for the door, getting them both inside and running down the hall. _Lady Luck stay on our side_ , he prayed.

The next door on the right should be the locker room. Jim opened the door. _Bingo._ He shoved Spock in and shut it. A quick glance at some nearby tables and lockers provided one of the staffs' key cards which he swiped. Spock was already going through lockers, discarding ones where the cleaning suits belonged to multi-appendaged aliens or ones that were too big or too small. After finding two of the appropriate size, and limb count, they rushed to put them on.

Just as they were finishing up the door swished open, both men stopping at zipping up the plastic material to look at the door. A skinny pinkish alien with several long arms, a bald head, and owlish eyes stared for a moment before glaring and shaking its head, walking into the room over to a locker while muttering. Jim and Spock finished putting on the suits, throwing on the hoods that covered their heads except for an eye visor and made for the door. On the way out Jim heard the alien muttering something about ' _horney humanoids always messing up the locker room'_. It took a moment for Jim to process this before his face turned red.

"Which way?" Jim whispered to Spock, who was thankfully too preoccupied with his PADD to hear what the alien said, or at least he hoped.

"Down this hallway are a set of stairs which eventually connect with the ones you described going through before. Do you remember which doorway they brought you through to the main offices?" Spock said while grabbing a bucket full of objects that, presumably, were used to clean. Jim did the same, that way it could at least look like they belonged.

Jim nodded, "Oh yeah." He shivered at the reminder of being manhandled and dragged by those armadillos.

Spock stared for a moment before nodding and leading Jim through the door and up the first set of stairs.


	10. DISCONTINUED

Author's Note:

 ****DISCONTINUED****

\- So at this point I'm not sure I'm going to be getting back to this story. It's been on hiatus for over a year, I've gotten stuck on how I want the next few chapters to go, and my interest in it isn't what it used to be. I'm terribly sorry, I really am. If I do decide to get back to it I'm going to rewrite the whole thing pretty much since I feel like I've been getting better from when I first started this and there's a lot from the start of this story I'm not happy with. However, as promised I'll provide a summary of what was going to happen from chapter 9 onto the end below. -

Kirk and Spock break into the prison they make their way up to the offices, break into Horvaths' and hack into his hidden Empire database link. With the help of a Mirrarian Horvath discovers them just as Kirk and Spock learned that Mirror!Kirk is, in fact, dead at the hands of Mirror!Sulu. Cornered, Jim sees no way out as Horvath has no intentions of taking them alive. However, Spock explodes in a wave of rage and attacks Horvath, beating him to a bloody pulp. Jim stops him, convincing Spock that he's not a killer, not anymore.

The two escape the prison using the picture taking superstition that Jim learned back in his timeline to get past guards but they left Horvath alive. Draal comes across the beaten Horvath and Horvath tells the Warden what happened. Draal proceeds to blame Horvath for losing them and intends on locking up Horvath for it. Horvath shoots Draal dead using Spock's phaser which was left behind, therefore setting the blame on Kirk and Spock. Horvath contacts his associates within the Empire and informs them of what has been going on. He takes over as Warden and puts the city, and surrounding cities, under martial law, and puts a large bounty on the heads of the two men.

Back at the apartment, Spock slips into full-blown 'Vulcans don't feel' numb mode while McCoy is like 'I told you so' and gets drunk. For the next few days, this goes on with the group not really doing much of anything due to the constant patrols and mercenaries looking for them and their grief with the exception of Jim. Jim is still looking for a way home and attempts to console his mirror-counterpart comrades with disastrous results. McCoy is often too drunk to give a shit and Jim's constant pestering leads to Spock lashing out at him at one point.

Resigned to the realization that he's completely alone and hated by every Spock no matter the timeline he starts to makes plans for a new and very risky attempt to get home using the prison teleporters. Eventually, Spock catches wind of this and confronts Jim to stop him. They have some reconciliation, Spock finally admitting to feeling grief, and he concedes to helping Jim get home after remembering their bargain. When their hiding place is discovered they flee and locate Mr. Scott who's still on the planet. Mr. Scott can fix up an old Vesul jump ship to get them to Thyophora to go through with their original plan of retaking the Enterprise but it will take time and a lot of help. The group agrees to help Mr. Scott fix the ship and they spend some weeks doing so while living with him. They also have to wait for Thyophora to be close enough to Vesuls' orbit for the jump ship to even make it as the jump ships aren't built for extended space travel.

Over the course of this time, Jim and Spock spend a LOT of time together getting to know one another better and Jim helps Spock to heal a little. Jim also spends time with McCoy to help him sober up and get better. Spock attempts to continue to help Jim with his memory issues. However, as Spock is not a Vulcan healer he can only do so much at a time and it's not perfect but it works as a patch job. Of course, with Spock being in Jims' head constantly they're dabbling too much with mind links and while they can't fit completely Jim kind of becomes a band-aid for Mirror!Spock. Jim's buried feelings for his Spock resurface but he's in the mindset that his Spock could never love him. Jim learns that Mirror!Spock and Mirror!Kirk never were officially in a relationship as it was mostly pinning on Spock's end and a silent agreement to court each other once the war was over. But that never happened.

One thing leads to another and they end up seeking comfort in each other(lots of explicit scenes start happening here if you catch my drift) for their own personal reasons even though they know it's wrong and can't last. This continues for a while as they work on the ship, Spock also starts teaching Jim about Vulcan culture and how to speak some Vulcan. Spock continues trying to patch the memory issues in Jim's mind but they usually end up getting distracted so his mind isn't getting much better and Jim starts entertaining the delusion of possibly staying in the Mirror universe to be 'loved'. McCoy catches onto their 'activities' and urges them to stop since it can come to nothing. They kind of try to stop it despite their obvious attraction. While all this was happening the Excelsior has been on its way to Vesul with Sulu as captain.

The jump ship isn't quite finished but it's functional enough for the group to leave orbit when Waquar finds out that their hiding place is compromised. Waquar has just enough time to warn the group so they can escape before he's killed. The remaining four find out the Excelsior is nearly upon them as well and McCoy makes the split-second decision to stay behind as a distraction and contact the Resistance. Contacting them will give away his position on Vesul and likely result in his immediate capture or death but it diverts the Empire forces away from the jump ship and gives the rest of the group the chance to escape into space. This also succeeds in warning the resistance about what's going on. As the rest of the group breaks orbit and heads for Thyophora McCoy is captured by Vesulian forces and handed over to the Excelsior as it arrives on Vesul.

The jump ship is well on its way to Thyophora with the Excelsior right on their heels and it does catch up to them. They're taken onto the Excelsior and confront Sulu and the remaining Enterprise members who stuck with the Empire. But the group escape and embark on a scrambling fight through the ship where they free McCoy who was being detained and tortured. Spock figures out how to use the Excelsior teleporters to send Jim home and he and Scotty go to work rigging it up while Jim and McCoy distract the crew. During this, Jim faces Sulu and tries to convince him and the crew about his alternate universe and they should join the resistance for the greater good. However, Sulu reveals that his family is essentially being held hostage on the Yorktown and if he doesn't do what the Empire says they'll kill his family. Even the knowledge that 'a' Jim Kirk running around, no matter what universe he's from, is enough of a threat that they still might kill Sulu's family for 'failing' to kill Kirk before so Sulu deems that this Jim also has to die too before the rest of the Empire learn of his existence. Jim knocks him out and prevents anyone from killing him since Sulu's motive is protecting his family.

Spock and Scotty get the teleporter functional for the inter-dimensional swap but the catch is that the teleporter has a small window of time in which the swap will work. Scotty is gravely wounded by Empire guards as more are closing in all around them. McCoy takes Scotty and they lock themselves in the infirmary while McCoy tries to work on saving his life. Spock uses the teleporter to get back onto the jump ship to use as a distraction and fool the crew into thinking the men escaped onto the jump ship. As a result, the crew all coordinate their efforts into pursuing and taking out the jump ship, leaving Jim alone at the teleporter. Jim has the opportunity to leave and return to his timeline but his counterpart friends in this timeline were all likely going to die so he decides to help them. Jim fights his way to the infirmary to get McCoy and Scotty and drags them to the shuttle bay while in a firefight. They make it but it's clear Scotty's injuries can't be treated in a shuttle and returning to the infirmary is a death sentence. Jim and McCoy refuse to leave him but he tricks the two onto the shuttle before closing and launching it so that they may save Spock. Scotty sacrifices his life sabotaging the Excelsior systems and crippling the ship.

Jim and McCoy make it to the damaged and dying jump ship just in time to rescue Spock who's appalled that Jim didn't take the opportunity to return to his own timeline. Jim wants to explain why he didn't return but the group discovers a stow-away, namely Chekov, who tries to kill them. They detain the young man despite Spock warning them that they should kill him. The shuttle was slightly damaged in the escape attempt but manages to crash land on Thyophora, some ways away from their target. The group packs up what supplies they can salvage and start the hike across the desert wasteland. During these few days, Jim talks with Mirror!Chekov about Jims' universe, the resistance, the Empire, etc. and it starts to seem like Chekov is feeling conflicted about his allegiance to the Empire, especially when Jim shows him a great amount of kindness.

At one point Jim and Spock find themselves with some time alone where Spock confronts Jim about his decision to stay when he had the opportunity to leave on the Excelsior. Jim confesses he stayed because he couldn't bear the thought that he was leaving them, especially Spock, to die. Spock argues the illogic of that decision, Jim tells him it wasn't logic it was love that made the decision for him, and they end up having one last passionate love-making session that just about solidifies Jim's internal decision to stay with Mirror!Spock in this universe. He thinks about staying to help the group retake the Enterprise and they can retreat back to the resistance to help them.

As they come upon the base where the Enterprise is docked but it's flooded with guards and Vesulian forces who anticipated that the men would go there, namely Horvath. They start to sneak their way into the facility but are found out and a firefight ensues. Jim and Spock are separated from McCoy and Chekov. Just as Jim and Spock believe they won on their side Horvath shows up and shoots Spock. Jim and Horvath have a brief battle and right as it looks like Jim is going to lose Chekov comes to Jims' rescue and shoots Horvath, killing him and signaling Chekov's choice to switch sides. Chekov runs to find McCoy as Jim goes to Spock's side.

Spock is mortally wounded. In his last few dying minutes, Spock convinces Jim to return to his timeline because that's where he belongs. That their 'relationship' was only their own selfish attempts at putting a band-aid over their own wounds and not a true link. He also tells Jim that his broken mind needs proper healing as it's splintering across the multiverses at this point and he likely won't receive the help he needs in this timeline. Spock dies and grief-stricken Jim, McCoy, and Chekov tear their way through the base onto the Enterprise.

The battle is difficult and even after they made their way on they no longer have the technical support needed to rewire the teleporter. Deciding to make a last stand the trio prepares to fight to the death and in his grief stricken state Jim decides to blow up the ship to take out as many Empire forces as possible. However, da da-da daaaaa!, the resistance shows up to save the day with Uhura at command. The remaining Vesulian and Empire forces are either killed, captured, or flee and the resistance help to fix the Enterprise and wire the teleporter to send Jim home. Chekov joins the resistance, providing valuable information about the Empire, as well as confirming that Mirror!Kirk did die by Sulu's hand. Uhura and the rest of the defected Enterprise members want revenge on Sulu but Jim tells them about the Empire holding Sulu's family captive and convinces them to find a way to sneak his family off the Yorktown in an attempt to save Sulu as well. While facing the last of the defected Mirror!Enterprise resistance members on the teleporter Kirk gives a speech to encourage them to keep fighting, telling him about his own timeline and how things can be peaceful and don't have to end in death. Jim is then teleported back to his timeline.

This next bit I was struggling with how long Jim would be away in his timeline. This would have affected how I wrote the sequel, which was called Teleconnect.

During Lost Signal, he's in the Mirror-verse for a long time, several weeks or months, maybe even up to a year in Vesulian time. Obviously, the Enterprise in the AOS-verse can't stay that long in orbit of Vesul. So, originally option A was going to send Jim back in time as well as back to his own timeline so to the AOS-verse crew he was only gone something like 15 minutes(maybe a black hole or something would have something to do with it too so it doesn't screw with what happened in the Mirror-verse version of Lost Signal, idk…). This would be an obvious shock to Jim that he would have to cope with in the sequel as he'd struggle with going back to how things were and possibly temporarily losing his command of the ship to Spock due to Jim having severe PTSD. This, of course, wouldn't bode well with Jim who'd react negatively to Spock's attempted interactions. The sequel would focus on Spock attempting to fix their damaged relationship, Spock trying to find out what happened to Jim during those 15 minutes(as he refuses to talk about it), and defying StarFleet command so Spock can find a healer to fix Jim's damaged mind. It would also reveal Spock's true feelings that he loves Jim and was struggling with it before which is why he was so cold as he was still in Vulcan-like denial.

Option B: Jim would have been gone in the AOS-verse after roughly the same amount of time he was in the Mirror-verse(which might only be a few weeks if I did it this way so it wasn't too long). So he'd somehow end up teleported onto Vesul itself instead of in space or on Thyophora. This would start the sequel at Jim waking up to the AOS-verse Horvath and Draal who are benevolent in this universe even if they unintentionally nearly give him a heart attack at first. Jim would find out he's been missing for as long as he was in the Mirror-verse and that the Enterprise couldn't stay after his disappearance. They stayed as long as they could have, some time over even until they got into trouble with StarFleet and were forced to leave. Spock having been suspended from command when he defied them to continue scanning space for any trace of Jim. Jim finds out Spock is still on Vesul on extended shore leave and goes to him. The story would play out much the same way after that per above from Option A. As they wait for StarFleet to pick them up Spock seeks out a local healer to help Jim's mind, they reconnect, etc. The difference here is that Spock voluntarily gave up his command just so he could stay to try and find out what happened to Jim which makes Jim less hostile towards Spock but still hesitant to reveal what happened. In Option B almost all of the time is spent with just these two and how they come together rather than Jim being on the ship with everyone and going from person to person comparing how things were on the other side.

Regardless of which option is chosen they end up together at the end and of course we explore the consequences of Jim's actions during Lost Signal. How Spock not only feels about Jim having repeatedly slept with an alternate version of Spock but also the fact Jim was going to stay with that other Spock meaning could Jim even love the AOS Spock anymore?


End file.
